Female Bakura
by eeveegirly
Summary: (In this story a couple characters are Gender Bent) Ryou Bakura has recently lost everything in a terrible car crash that claimed the life of her father and little sister, Amane. Now Bakura has to live with her mother. One problem, her mother lives in Japan, while Bakura lives in England. Now Bakura must make new friends, face new challenges, all while finding out who she is.
1. Prolog: the crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh... Sadly**

Prologue: the crash

Pain. That was all I could feel. Pain corsed through my veins but I pushed that out of my mind. Amane, I thought, where was she? Was she okay? "Amane," I said with all my strength. I turned to see where my sister had been sitting moments before, "Amane," I tried again. There she was, sitting right next to me, dead. "AMANE!" I screamed when I saw her. She was dead. My little sister was dead. The ambulances came and took me out of the car. I flinched at their touch, my body still hurt but the loss of my sister numbed my pain with a worse one. "My family," I croaked.

"Dead," the officer confirmed my thoughts. My sister and dad were dead, what would become of me? "The question remains, why you aren't?" he asked. My mind spun, she couldn't be dead. Would mom take me? Didn't she live in Japan not Brittan? How could I get use to that! They exclaimed me closely and claimed they didn't know why I was living.

"My necklace," I said remembering my millennium ring my father had given me. I felt for it, it was gone.

"This?" the doctor asked holding my ring in his hand. I swallowed and nodded. "Another question that has been raised," the doctor said as he handed me my ring, "is why that thing didn't impale you when you made contact with the other car." why was he telling me this? Why couldn't they all just go away! I wanted to be alone, I couldn't live without Amane. "You are going to be moved to Japan, to your mom, soon," he told me. I sat up on the hospital bed and brought my knees to my chest and hugged them. A tear escaped my eye, sure I didn't have many friends, but my mom… we didn't see eyes to eye. "I will be back to check on you later," the doctor said leaving me alone in my room. I felt so alone sitting there. Why me? Why couldn't the crash have spared my sister Amane? Why was I so special, I didn't want to be. I cried myself to sleep that night, and the next, and the next, and the next.


	2. Chapter 1: First day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh... Sadly**

Chapter 1: first day

Okay let's get an understanding of each other. I am a 16 year old teenage girl who lost her father and sister, Amane, to a car crash. I shouldn't be alive, the doctors don't know why I am. I now live in a little town in japan called Domino. My name is Ryou Bakura but everyone calls me Bakura. I have a guy's name so I am teased at school. I have very few friends but the few I have include: Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Seto Kiaba, and Tristan Taylor. Those are my closest allies against the bullies who live me bruised and bloody. My mom doesn't care, says it'll toughen me up. I have scars from the crash and am addicted to playing games, Duel Monsters mainly. Now that you know the basics, here is my first day at school.

I had moved in a month after the crash and it's been a month since then. Two months without Amane. Not I day goes by I don't think of her. I write letters to her hoping she knows I am okay when she looks down at me from heaven. I write that I miss her and wish I would have died instead of her, thought I know that won't happen. Today was my first day at school and I hoped I wouldn't get teased. Amane and I had always been teased but I stayed strong for her. I got teased more than her though. Once the kids got passed her weird name they had nothing else to tease her about. Amane had been normal in every way. Nothing super special and she liked it that way. She had, had long blonde hair halfway down her back, she was a perfect weight (she got that from dad) and she had brown eyes. She was beautiful unlike her sister. I had gone white prematurely. I have had all white hair since I was 13 and I was now 15. It fell halfway down my back and people made fun of it. On top of that I never filled out my clothes, I was supper skinning even though I ate enough for 10 people (got that from my mom). Though you wouldn't be able to tell now, she drank and smoked so often she looked sick all the time. When I turn 16 I had every plan to move out. Where? I wasn't sure, anywhere but with my mom. I got up that morning praying here would be different.

When I got downstairs I saw my mom was smoking again. She read the newspaper and I saw she had already drank her morning beer.

"Good morning," I tried to be civil with her. She grunted in response and continued to read whatever she found more interesting than me. So basically anything. I sighed and got me my cereal. Would she ever warm up to me? I now knew why dad took us instead of mom. "Anything good?" I asked trying to start a conversation, weren't girls and moms supposed to have a good relationship? My mom let out a loud sigh and folded up the paper.  
>"What do you want?" she asked me. My mom never fail to be unfriendly towards me. She makes me know she doesn't want me.<p>

"I was trying to be friendly," I said my voice strained to keep calm. Ever since I got my ring- that I wore every day in my dad's memory- I was short tempered. I didn't know why, I just sort of, happened.

"Listen, kid, I don't want you here, nor will I ever. So friendly is just out of the picture. I would make you pay rent if it weren't illegal," she said. I clenched my fists in anger, why did she do this to me? I was her last daughter left. "I always preferred Amane," she mumbled. Most people did, I thought bitterly. Amane had always been popular among people once they got past her name. Me, not so much. For as long as I could remember I have been slightly socially awkward.

I sighed, "I better go," I said.

"Good reddens," my mom said throwing her beer can at me. I bit back tears as I ran out the house slamming the door as I went. My 16th birthday couldn't come soon enough as far as I was concerned.

I got on the bus and could already feel the stares of my fellow peers. "What you doing here, albino?" one person asked. I was use to that nickname for me. My white hair made me an albino like red hair makes people gingers.

"I'm a new student here," I said as plainly as I could. I didn't feel like getting picked on by them too, I got enough of that from mom. So, to avoid any conversation at all, I stared out the window. I hope Amane was better where she was than I was where I am. Then again, miserableness was something I was use to feeling since Amane died. She was the reason I lived but now she was dead… couldn't I just join her? Sighing we arrived at school. Great, I thought, more stares and rude comments.

I was right about the stares but the rude comments seemed not to come. Though who knows what they were whispering when I passed by them. Quickly I put my head down and looked for my locker, being careful not to bump into anyone. The last thing I needed was an incident on the first day of school. My first class of the day was of course, homeroom. This could work out, my home room could say I wasn't all the bad, maybe. I hoped so, for my sake. Again I put my head down and headed to class. I took the seat in the back left corner where no one seemed to sit, it was better this way. Alone, that's how I spent my life now days. Alone in my room out of my mother's sight. Alone, not having friends to text or call or to even talk to in any way. So I kept my head down and waited for class to start.

Start it did. It started with a teacher announcement. "Class we have a new student here with us at Domino High," the teacher said. No no no, I thought, this can't be happening. Amane give me strength, I pleaded to myself knowing what was coming next. "Would you please come to the front," the teacher said. Slowly I got up and walked to the front of the class, as I did so whispers erupted from around me. Starts, whispers, all in a day's work for me. "Class this is Ryou Bakura," he introduced me.

"Please call me Bakura," I said hating my first name. That was the name my mother had given me, the same name that caused the scars that covered my arms, legs, and stomach.

"Well Bakura it is a pleasure to have you with us here," that was something I hadn't heard since the accident. "Now, would you please take your seat," he said and motioned to the back of the room. I nodded and sat down. When I got there I examined the teacher. The teacher was a mid-aged man with straight short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a nice tee shirt and jeans. Nothing out of the normal for him, you could just tell. He went on to explain how this year would work and if we had any questions. I have always been an honors student so this part didn't worry, people did. Numbers didn't bother me, people did. Academics made sense, people didn't. In a way, I am a nerd. Liking books more than any person I had ever met. Of course all the people I met, besides Amane, beat me up and teased me. I have never had a true friend other than Amane. I let one tear escape my eye before putting on my mask for the remainder of the day, or so I thought.

In homeroom I always dozed off. This time I dreamed of Amane. Not a big surprise thought, she was all I dreamed about. I dreamed that she was running towards me, and then just when we were about to touch a car would hit her, this dream had been occurring since the accident. Same thing over and over again, never touching. This time though she spoke, even if she ddnt sound like herself. "Bakura-kun," she said. What, I thought, she never called me Bakura. She had always called me Ryou. "Bakura-kun," she called again, this time I felt like an earthquake was happening. What was going on? This had never happened. "Bakura!" she yelled and the shaking grew fiercer. I woke up with a start.

When I awoke from my dream I saw a small girl standing in front of me. She had spikey hair that was black, red, and yellow. She was the shortest person in the room, I had a feeling she got bullied too. "Bakura-kun are you okay?" the small girl asked.

Blinking a couple times I answered, "Sorry I must have dozed off." The shorter girl looked up me with big, worried amethyst eyes. Wow, I thought, purple eyes, now I've seen it all.

"Sorry I should introduce myself, I'm Yugi Muto but please call me Yugi," the girl told me. Yugi, I thought, interesting.

I smiled at Yugi, "You know me, but please just call me Bakura. No need for the kun after it," I told her. "You see I come from England so we didn't use that," I tried to explain. It's not like we were going to be friends so I don't know why I even bothered. Maybe because I saw her as an ally. She probably got bullied too. An ally, that's how I see her, I told myself, not a possibly friend. No one wanted me.

"Bakura?" she said. Oh dear, she had been talking. Why did I always have to zone off?

"Sorry I zoned out again," I mumbled half-heartedly. I didn't really care what she thought of me. To my surprise Yugi laughed.

"You seem to do that often. Anyway I was just inviting you to eat lunch with my friends and I," she said with a smile. Could I trust her, I wondered. It would be nice to have friends, but no one would want me as a friend, I scolded myself. Though I do need an ally…

"Sure I'd love too," I told Yugi. I tried to force myself to smile through the pain I have been feeling, tried to. Yugi could tell something was up but didn't seem to think it was her place to ask.

The bell rang, "See you at lunch," called Yugi as she left class. Please, I thought, Amane lend me strength. This is who I got my strength from, Amane. It was who I always go my strength from. Math was next, my favorite. I always got straight A's in math. Mostly A's and A+'s. again I kept my head down and avoided people. When I entered my new math class my stomach dropped, tables. I would be forced to sit by someone. Then I saw the table in the back had one person in it. That's when I first laid my eyes on my future boyfriend, Seto Kiaba.

"May I sit here?" I asked him. I don't know what made me ask, I hate people. Even my hatred didn't stop me from having silly crushes that never went far. In fact, most crushes ended up bullying me. This guy was tall and didn't quite fill the school jacket we had to wear. His fair reached down to the back of this neck and he had hard cold blue eyes. Around his neck he wore a locket that looked like a duel monsters card. The teen looked me over and nodded. I slid next to him and he crossed his arms.

"You're new here," the teen said stiffly. I nodded confirming his thoughts, was he already out casting me? I sighed, should have seen this coming. "I'm Seto Kiaba the CEO of KiabaCorp," he said just as stiffly. Couldn't this dude chill, I wondered. Why did that company sound familiar? Oh yea! Amane loved there stuff, it was a gaming company.

"That's a gaming company, right?" I asked seeing if I was right. The teen gave a stiff nod. I imagined how cool Amane would have thought this was. A wave of sudden grief and sadness over came me.

"Something wrong?" Seto asked me. He seemed to mildly care so I figured I'd tell him. I mean, why not?

"My sister, Amane loved your stuff. Before she died two months ago," I said the last part softly. Seto seemed to hear me. He looked like he was going to respond but the teacher walked in cutting off whatever he was going to say. Good, I thought, I want no sympathy from anyone.

"You will be taking a test on all the material that we are working on this year to see where you are at," the teacher explained passing out the test. This teacher was a women in a long brown dress that reached her heels and then exposed her brown high heels. She also had blonde hair and green eyes. She reached Seto and I last. I had learned everything on the test and turned it in. "are you sure you don't want to check this?" she did the normal math teacher thing. I nodded, not feeling like talking to her. "You are the new student, Ryou right?" she asked. Again I nodded, "I see you shy," she said with a smile. I shrugged in reply and the teacher sighed, seeing that she wasn't going to get me to talk, and dismissed me back to my seat.

"Easy?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, learned it all in England," I informed him. Seto seemed mildly impressed with it.

"You know you never gave me your name," he said to me. "I know you use to have a little sister Amane but she died two months ago, you moved here from England and seem to be advanced, but not a name to this person," he said. Was it just me or was he into me, slightly.

For a second I almost figured I'd lie. I really hated my name, "Ryou Bakura. But PLEASE call me Bakura," I told him. Suddenly I was very glad the school had the dress code of the jackets and long pants. How would he react if he saw the scars of my past? My past of protecting Amane and taking many blows with nails, knives, and more.

"Don't like your name?" he asked looking me over. I must be a strange sight, a teen girl with all white hair. I shook my head and he shrugged. "For the record I like it but if you rather Bakura that's fine," he said. Thank you, I said in my mind.

The teacher cleared her throat and we became silent. "We have two students who got a hundred on the test," she explained. The class whispered question. One standing out, how? "These students include Seto kiaba," when his name was called there were comments like 'should have seen that one' and 'no wonder he is like a brain!' The teacher cleared her throat again. "And," she spoke again and the class got silent, "Ryou," she said. I cringed at the sound of my own name. So many people had said it and my scars burned when I heard my name.

"Bakura," seto said obviously seeing my cringe at the sound.

I gritted my teeth through the pain. "I'm fine," I told him. The class was whispering comments like 'the new kid' and 'a female Kiaba?' Great, I thought, I'm already a brain! I sighed as I wished to fade into a wall. Couldn't I have gotten a few wrong on purpose, you know, to SEEM normal! No, I told myself, even if I had thought of it I wouldn't have. That's just not my style. The bell rang and I shot out of the class before seto got to say a word to me.

My last class before lunch was art. I wasn't really that talented but I was okay, I guess. Much to my dismay, I bumped into someone in the hall. This caused me to be shoved into a locker. I was use to this though so I shrugged it off and continued. If that was all they did, I could like it here. At my last school, I got tortured with knives…

In art I saw Yugi. The small girl came up to me, "hey Bakura," she called. I shook my head trying to clear my mind of thoughts so I didn't doze off. Yugi could be a very important ally in this mess.

"Hello there Yugi," I said smiling. She smiled back at me.

"You know I just noticed you do have a British accent," she said. She just now notice, I thought, wow. I smiled though making it seem like no big dear.

"Yep I do, lived there since my parents separated," I told her.

"Then why are you here?" she asked. "I'm sorry that came out harsher then I meant it to," she apologized quickly. I waved her off, I was natural for her to wonder. I mean, who want wondering that. Why was Bakura here? Death, that's why. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," Yugi said. Wow this chick really wanted to befriend me, why?

"My dad and little sister died. My mom had to take me," I said bluntly. Why sugar code the truth? Yugi looked horrified, maybe I could have said it less bluntly. "Its fine really," I said. Again glad she couldn't see my arms and the small burn I got a few nights ago when my mom was drunk and got mad at me. She took her cigarette and burned me with the white hot tip. "My mom isn't so bad," that was a big fat lie. She was the worst person I could think of. Well her and the knife bullies back home. If I could call it that now.

Yugi looked at me, "I'm sorry," she said softly.

I shook my head, "you weren't driving the truck, so don't be," I said taking my seat in the back when the teacher walked in. the teacher went on to explain what we would study and how today would be free drawing day. What would I draw, I wondered. What about that necklace Yugi had on! I walked over to Yugi. "Can I see your necklace?" I asked her. Yugi nodded letting me hold it for a second to get a feel for it. When I touched it a sharp pain, like tiny needles, exploded from my chest, right where the ring my dad gave me was. I let out a gasp of pain and dropped the puzzle.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked quickly. The pain had gone as soon as I dropped the puzzle. What had just happened, I wondered.

"Yea I'm fine," I said giving a small smile. "Just growing pains," I reassured her. Yugi didn't seem reassured but she dropped the topic. Where had that pain come from? I would look at into it at lunch, maybe some reading on Egypt was due. That is where dad got the ring, right? Yes at lunch, after I humored Yugi, I would research Egypt. Maybe this was more of a myth though. The bell rang. Its time, I thought, lunch time that is. I'M WAS STARVED!


	3. Chapter 2: Lunch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh... Sadly**

Chapter 2: lunch

At lunch I ran to my locker and got the lunch I had packed. Lucky me that when dad was away I would back Amane's lunch as well as my own. I was use to taking care of two people so just me was fine. I grabbed my lunch but soon after the person who had pushed me into the locker was on me. "I see you're not from around here, albino," the bully said to me pushing me into the locker again. Rage, which I hadn't felt before, shot through my veins. This person was pushing me too far, and I didn't want to make a scene.

"Get off me," I said. I knew this wouldn't work but it was worth a shot. The bully laughed at me picking me up and then throwing me to the ground. Time to have some fun with him. "Is that all you got? I use to be tortured with KNIVES!" I yelled getting to my feet and getting into the bullies face. "You don't scare me a bit, you know." The bully looked at me with wide eyes, what it was true? Maybe I was coming off to brash, too harsh.

"Knives?" the bully asked his face white. I hope I hadn't given him an idea, but judging by his face, he was scared of the topic. I started to walk forward making the bully step back.

"Yep, lots of times. The cut me along my stomach, arms, legs," I told him still walking forward. He ran into the wall behind him and froze. His eyes widened with fear when he saw I was still approaching. I normally wasn't this way, but I was tired of being pushed around. Amane was dead and I had no one. So I could gamble with my life now if I wanted to. I doubt mother would care much if I was dead like Amane.

"You're lying," he said. his face was white and I could tell he wanted me to be lying. This made me throw my head back and laugh. Oh really, I thought, I was lying about my torture?

I took off my jacket so I was only wearing my white undershirt. My arms were littered with scars. Then I lifted up my shirt just enough so the bully could see my stomach. There, there were long swift cuts. The curved and looked terrible, some still had a purplish tint. Those hurt the worst. One was burned into my skin because they had placed it over a lighter before cutting me. "do I look like I'm lying?" I asked my voice low and menacing. Why was I doing this to the poor kid? Then again, who knew who else he had bullied. The bully shook his head and I put down my shirt and put my jacket back on. "Don't tell anyone or you may have a scar or few yourself," I threatened. I was bluffing but the kid didn't know that. I then walked off to the lunch room leaving the kid speechless behind me.

The lunch room was loud, I hated that. I felt trapped when there was a loud room, nowhere quiet to escape to. Yugi saw me and waved me over. With her she had another girl and two boys. Those must be her friends, I thought. I was glad there weren't many, if there were, I don't know what I would have done. Amane? If I am meant to fall for one of these people, please make them come to me now, I thought. Just as soon as I was done thinking Seto walked towards me. "Kiaba," I said. I was quite shocked. Did Amane mean I was supposed to be with Seto?

"Bakura," Seto said smiling. "Where are you sitting?" he asked me. I pointed over to Yugi and her friends. "With the dweeb team?" he asked me. Dweeb team, I wondered. Something happened here, but what?

"Dweeb team?" I asked Seto. His steady cold blue eyes feel into my chocolate brown ones. My head spun, how was I falling for him already?

"Long story. Needless to say, I don't get along with them," he said looking back at Yugi and her friends who were deep in conversation. "But you may have better luck," he said surprising me. He gave me a quick smirk and then was gone. That left my head reeling with questions. Was I supposed to fall for Seto? Did Amane have something to do with that? What had happened? Dweeb team? I shook my head, remembering what my dad told me once, all answers come in good time. I hope so daddy, I thought walking up to Yugi and co.

"Hey, Ryou right?" the other girl asked me. I cringed, not that name.

"please call me Bakura, I prefer it," I said. that name, it was cursed. It was also the last thing Amane had ever said.

FLASHBACK

The day was like any other. Amane and I were coming back from school and our dad had come back from another Egypt trip. Amane and I had been waiting for him to come home. He had been gone for a month. We were singing along to our favorite song, the song we played at her funeral, long live by Taylor Swift. Dad had joined in and we were all laughing. Mom was the furthest thing from my mind then. Amane was laughing and he blonde hair bounced as she laughed as dad sang out of key. We stopped at a stop light and dad told us he brought us back something. To Amane he handed her a small necklace. He said it was the eyes of Horus. Amane marveled at her present as dad handed my present. He said it was ancient and it just seemed to scream me. Inside the small package was my ring, the last thing my dad gave me. I told him it was cold and slipped it on. The ring seemed almost alive. The light turned green and my dad went. Then a truck decided to run his red light. "RYOU!" Amane screamed and then she didn't. she didn't move, she didn't breathe, she died.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Bakura? Are you okay?" Yugi asked me her purple eyes worried. I smiled and nodded, not trusting my voice. I hated these flashback, I think I have PTSD. These and the dreams haunted me. Sometimes I wanted to bang my head against a table and just scream for it to end. For me to wake up from the nightmare I am living. For Amane to wake me up and say that she is fine. For her to hug me and tell me it's alright. It was just a bad dream… that's all this has been. I would prefer to be tortured by the bullies back in England than be here without dad or Amane.

"Amane," I whispered as a tear escaped my eye. Yugi caught the tear and looked worried. "im fine," I told her. I scarfed down the rest of my lunch, I needed none human company. "I have to go," I said and quickly left before they could ask why. That last thing I needed was questions, more I mean. I had enough to handle on my own. Why had I lived? Did it have to do with my ring? Was that it? Lost in thought I didn't even see Seto who I bumped into.

"Watch it!" he barked harshly. I cringed, I hated that, sounded like mother. Another moermory surface, a memory I wished I had forgotten.

FLASHBACK

Amane was 3, I was 8. We huddled together in front of the fire as we heard voices from upstairs. Our parents were fighting, again. They had been fighting for a year, since mother started drinking and smoking. Dad wanted what was best for her, but she wouldn't hear it. She kept saying she was fine. Even Amane knew that was a lie. Amane looked up at me with her big brown eyes that mirrored my own. "Why do they fight?" Amane complained. I chocked down tears, it wasn't fair. Mother ruined everything, even Amane's picture of a family or a mom.

"I don't know Maney," I said stroking her blonde locks. "I don't know," I said hugging her tighter. Why had this happened to us? What had we done?

Mother's voice then rang out strong and clear, "WATCH IT!" then we heard something crash. Amane screamed. That was the last night Amane stayed in the same house with mother overnight.

FLASHABCK ENDS

"I'm so sorry Bakura," Seto said helping me up. When I had my flashback I must have fallen over. I stood up with his help and dusted myself off putting on a fake smile.

"It's okay Seto, really," I said. He turned to leave when I remembered, "Seto, I mean, Kiaba, do you know where the library is," I said. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. I forgot again, I wasn't in England anymore.

Seto smiled and turned around, "yes I do. And please, call me Seto," he said offering his arm. "Follow me," he said grinning. I couldn't help it, for the first time since Amane died I actually smiled. I looked his arm as he led me to the library. If Amane had planned this or not, I had to keep Seto close. I mean, getting me to smile, even a little not to mention a full blown grin, was hard. So he must be special I could tell.

The library was perfect. I felt myself relax and let my guard down. Books don't hurt you, if you don't like what you're reading you can stop. Books are safe, people are not. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you relaxed?" Seto teased. So I want the only that books affected this way.

"So are you," I pointed out. Seto shrugged but didn't say he wasn't.

"What are you looking for?" Seto asked. Eager to change the subject, I observed but let it drop. Maybe I would bring it back up later.

"Egypt, mainly myths," I told him. Looking at all the books stacked around and tucked neatly in shelves. All these were mysteries ready to be unfolded. That's what dad use to say at least. Seto nodded and motioned for me to follow. Ah, I see Seto knows where they are, I thought. I followed Seto to a far corner of the library. Above the books read ancient civilizations. I grinned, "Perfect! Thanks Seto." If we were dating, I would have kissed him right there. Sadly we weren't (yet). Seto looked pleased with himself.

"I can check a few out to and we could go to my house to look at them," he suggested. This guy was AMAZING! Saving me from witch woman!

"Sounds great, my mom loves it when I am not in her sight," I told him picky a few book that looked useful. We checked them out, half under my name, half under his. The bell rang, all good things must come to an end. Sadly flashbacks come and ruin things too.

FLASHBACK

"Maney," I called for Amane. Where was she? Dad would be worried if we didn't come home soon. "Maney," I called again. This wasn't like her! Then came a cry from nearby.

"Help," the sound was soft but I knew who it was.

"AMANE!" I yelled going towards the sound. When I got there Amane lay at the foot of some dude. She had a few new bruises but that was better than cuts. The guy look out a lighter and a knife. NO, I screamed in my mind. Amane and I had heard people were now putting knives over lighters making the pain worse. I couldn't let this happen to Amane. The guy laughed as he put the knife in the flame of the lighter. I tackled the guy making him stumble. I threw my body in between Amane and him. "Get away," I growled.

"How sweet," the man said, "big sister helping little sister." His grin turned sinister and he lashed out. The knife was white hot and it connected with my skin. I screamed as pain coursed through my stomach. Not only was I going to have a nasty burn but a nasty cut to go along with it, great. I somehow stood up and still managed to stand in between the two.

"Ryou," Amane said. She was shaking behind me in fear but was still worried about me.

"Go," I told the man.

"You just don't know when to give up. I can fix that," the man said and was about to do a second attack when my dad walked up and stopped his arm.

"She said. Go," my dad said releasing the man's arm. The man looked from my dad to me and decided he better run before things got worse. He ran and we never had another problem with the knives being held over flames.

"Ryou," Amane said. I had fallen to my knees hold my midsection where the man had slashed me.

"I'll be fine Maney. The important thing is, are you?" I asked her. Amane nodded and we all went home. The wound healed but it left the nasty scar I still have. A forever reminder of the man, and the pain.


	4. Chapter 3: Seto's House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh... Sadly**

Chapter 3: Seto's house

When I woke up from that flashback I was on the floor of the library. The librarian and Seto looked at me worried. My breathing was coming out in short quick pants and the scar burned. Why couldn't I get a happy memory for one? Maybe of a time Amane and I had fun somewhere or a time dad took me to the library. Why were they all of depressing memories. Slowly I tried to level my breathing. I closed my eyes, I did not want the sympathy that would be on their faces. Couldn't Seto see that? I didn't want people to say they were sorry, I didn't want them near me at all. In fact if I had the choice of dying or being popular I could die. It would be easier, not as painful. When I thought of pain the scar flared up and I gasped from the pain. "Bakura, Bakura are you okay?" Seto said. He sounded so worried, most girls would be all for that. Me on the other hand, I would rather him kick me while I was down. Pain I could deal with, people worried and concerned about me, not so much.

Either way I put on a fake smile and said, "Yea I'm fine, lunch must not be sitting with me very well. But I'm fine now." Seto eyed me, he didn't believe me. How could he see through me and others couldn't? Only Amane had been able to do that. I learned to be a very good liar. "Really Seto I'm fine now, don't worry," I said waving him off. Despite what I said he still helped me up. Why did I let him? Why was I actually acting like we could be friends? He was the rich, powerful CEO of a multimillion dollar company! I was a girl who lost everything in a car accident, the little I had anyway. There was no way he wanted me, no one wanted me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked when we were in the hall. Why had the bell triggered that memory? Then I remember what hadn't been shown. My phone tone, the reason I was looking for Amane was because dad had called. The ring tone sounded like our school bell. How many flashbacks would school bring, how of my past could I stand before I went nuts? Not much, I thought worriedly. Why did I have the strangest feeling that this all wasn't going to end well? "Bakura?" Seto said. CRUD! I forgot that he asked me a question! Know he'll know something is up!

"Yea I'm fine!" I said to hastily. Seto raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He knew when to drop thing, thank goodness for that.

"What's your next class?" he said changing the subject. I sent a silent thank you to him mentally and then took out my classes and handed it to him. He quickly read it and stated, "World geo." I nodded and he handed me back my classes.

"What's yours?" I asked him. It was a fair question, he knew mine so it was only fair.

"Same actually," he said smiling at me. Why did he keep looking at me like that? Like he liked me? Why was he playing with my mind? So many questions! Then my dad's voice came, all answers come in good time. So, I could only sigh. "Something wrong," Seto asked. He was nosey wasn't he? I shook my head. "You remind me a lot of myself you know. We are both super smart, both have little siblings, and both have sworn off humanity. I was taught to you, I have a feeling, you swore them off for a different reason," he said. He doesn't know how true that is, I thought. We did sound alike, didn't we? Maybe this could work, no I scolded myself, people are bad news.

"Yes, I wasn't taught. My dad, he loved people. Heck, even my mom has friends! But no one likes me! No one would want a loser like me! I swore off humanity because I haven't met one person beside Amane and my dad who likes me!" I said. I was shaking in rage, I couldn't help myself. This all was so unfair. In fact I almost missed what Seto said next.

"I want you," he whispered. Had I heard him right? I shook my head, I mustn't have… no one wants me. My life was so unfair! "Let's get to class," Seto said. Great, I thought, out of the library he is still stiff. Stiff and cold, like death itself.

When we got to class Seto and I sat next to each other. People stared at me and whispered. Thing like 'what was that girl think' or 'ice cold kaiba got a soft spot for the new girl?'. Did he? Did he like me? Did he really say that he wanted me? I felt like screaming, this all was too much! "Settle down class," the teacher said walking in. a women, mid-thirties I think, walked in. she had brown hair that spilled halfway down her back, she also was heavy set, not fat, but not skinny either. She spoke in a sing-song tone. I looked over to Seto and raised an eyebrow. He nodded already knowing my thoughts, something was wrong with this woman. Why was she being so nice? "Now when I call your name say here and come get a text book," she said smiling at us all.

"That lady gives me the creeps," Seto whispered to me. I nodded in agreement, she was creepy. The teacher looked at us with a big smile plastered on her face. She was the definition of creepy. I looked over at the board, Mrs. Plastly. She even had a weird name.

"Mrs. Pastly? Even had a creeper name," I whispered back. He gave me a grin.

"Wonder if she is a pedophile," he whispered again.

"I don't want to know," I replied.

Then he voice rang out, "Ryou Bakura," she called. Again I cringed, that name! Seto put his hand on my arm to calm me down. He gave me a small smile of encouragement. "Ryou," she called again.

"Here," I called getting up. When I got to her desk she handed me a textbook smiling. "Umm Mrs. Pastly?" I said.

"Yes?" she said not looking up from her screen. What was so important on that screen?

"Could you, ummm, please call me Bakura?" I asked. Don't call me Ryou, I pleaded in my head. The teacher look offended at my question. Oh dear, I thought.

"Why can't I call you Ryou exactly?" she asked eyes narrowing. Great, I thought, the pedophile teacher hates me!

"The name holds bad memories and everyone calls me Bakura," I tried to explain. Really, I thought, why do I have to explain?

"fine," she said waving me away. Well then, I thought going to my seat with Seto.

"Looks like Mrs. Pedophile doesn't like you," Seto said laughingly. I rolled my eyes but still slightly smiled.

"Should I be glad? Maybe I'm safe," I whispered. This made Seto have to bit his tongue from having to laugh. "You know you want to laugh," I said poking him. He swatted my hand away still trying not to laugh out loud.

"Seto Kiaba," Mrs. Pastly called.

"Go," I said motioning to the teacher. He rolled his eyes and walked forward. As if on cue, when he walked past the people whispered. 'That is the CEO of kiaba corp' and 'he has come out to mingle with the commener' I thought the last one was rude. Seto seemed nice enough, to me. He got up and took his text book stiffly and headed back. "You seem to be very popular among the whispers," I commented.

"As long as Troll Face doesn't say anything, I'm good," he said. I laughed softly at the comment and then Mrs. Pastly started to teach and we fell silent.

My last class of the day was P.E. Seto didn't share this class with me, sadly. He seemed like he could be a friend, maybe. Maybe, just maybe, I could let myself have one or two friends. Yugi and Seto seemed like good choices for that one or two. Turns out, I had this class with the blonde friend of Yugi's. I crossed my fingers and hoped he wouldn't notice me. But of course, he did. "Bakura! Right?" he asked me walking towards you. I nodded, please don't talk to me, I thought in my head. Nope, not going to happen. "Fancy seeing you here," he said mocking my accent. I rolled my eyes, that joke wasn't funny. "Guess we have the same P.E. too bad Yug isn't here too," the blonde boy said. Yug? Does he mean Yugi? I merely shrugged in response, I didn't feel like talking really. "You don't talk much to you?" the boy asked me. This made another boy laugh.

"She does when she is talking to Kiaba," the boy said grinning at me. Shut up, I felt like snapping at him. What did it matter if I talked to Seto? He understood me.

"Money bags?" the boy said. My fists clenched, how dare he make fun of Seto! The other boy nodded still grinning. Yugi's blonde friend put his hand through his untamed hair, "Is that true Bakura?" he asked me. Sighing I shrugged. "He's bad news," the blonde kid informed me. How, I wondered, what had happened between Seto and Yugi's friends? "By the way, I'm Joey," he informed me. Joey, I thought.

The teacher interrupted whatever I would have said, "Okay! Line up everyone." We all obeyed, she seemed scary. This woman had long black hair, was twig skinny (like me) and was Asian. She looked as all over with her narrow eyes. "I am Mrs. Morgan but you will call me Coach," she told us. I swallowed she was creeping me out. Not like troll face but in a more scary sinister way. "I will call you by your last name and last name only," she explained to us. When she said that, I relaxed. No Ryou in here! She took roll and I found out Joey's last name was Wheeler. Interesting, I thought. Wonder if he played duel monsters. "Today," Coach called breaking my thoughts, "we will be playing kickball." Kickball, great, I thought. Amane and I never really like that game. One of the few we didn't really. "I will decide you teams," she explained and came down the row saying your team. My team was the same as Joey's. This was going to be a long P.E. class.

"Hey Bakura," Joey said standing next to me while we waited to kick. He was grinning at me and I felt uncomfortable. Where was Seto when I needed him? Wait did I just think what I think I just thought?

"Hey Joey," I said. My mind was too weird to figure out at the moment.

"So tell me a little about yourself," he said. Why, I wondered.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. I prayed to myself it wasn't going to be about why I moved here or anything that related to Amane. That may cause another flashback.

"Well, where did you live before here?" he asked. Yugi didn't tell him, interesting, I thought.

"England, hence the accent," I said. I didn't get how people couldn't piece that together.

"Oh," he said and then it was his time to kick. I breathed a sigh of relief. No more questions, I thought. For my sake, I was right. He left me alone for the rest of the time. Once the bell rang I was eager to go. Seto had invited me over and I wanted to see how he lived. Was he as miserable as me? Could he help me not be as miserable?  
>Maybe, I thought and was just about to run out when joey called, "What's the rush Bakura." None of his business and if I told him he would think I was stuck up or something. I didn't want that, I liked Yugi.<p>

"Doing some research, eager to start," I told him. That was true, that was what Seto and I were going to do, research.

"Oh I thought maybe Yugi, Tristen, tea, you, and me would do something," Joey said shrugging. Really, I just met these guys! Why are they being this friendly towards the new albino? Maybe they weren't like the others…

"Maybe another time," I said giving him a small smile. Maybe, I thought. To be honest, I wasn't sure whether or not I would ever do anything with them. Then, I waved goodbye and ran to find Seto. Time to go, time to find out, time for questions to be answered!

Seto was easy to find. He was taller than most of the students and he tended to keep to himself. You could always find him away from the others. I walked up to him grinning. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded, I knew Seto would either have a driver or could drive so getting there wouldn't be a problem. As we walked to the car that was parked he got into the back with me. So he did have a driver. "I hope you don't mind but we need to pick up my little brother, mokuba, before going to my house," he told me. I shook my head, I understood, little siblings come first. Amane always did, and I have a feeling it was the same for Seto and Mokuba. We stopped in front of the middle school. A little boy with messy long black hair came bounding toward the car. When he got in I saw Seto smile. "Hey Moki," Seto said to mokuba. Really, Seto, I thought waiting for the flashback. This scene was all to like how it used to be with me for there not to be. I was right…

FLASHBACK

The time was normal. Dad was gone on a trip and I was left to take care of Amane. Judging by the scene this was a year or two before Amane died. So she was about 9 or 8. Still a normal kid, smiling and talking to her elementary friends. She came bounding towards me, her blonde hair bouncing as she came running up to me. "Hey Maney," I said smiling at my little blonde sister. She hugged me and grinned uo at me.

"Hey Ryou," she said to me. I looked her over, no new bruises or scratches. That was good. Me on the other hand, I had a few. This kid shoved me into a locker every time he saw me. Making me have a pretty big bruise. I just hopped Amane wouldn't notice.

"How was your day?" I asked her as we started to walk home. She went on about how her and her friend stuck up for this kid and the bullies didn't even through a punch at her. She thought it was cause of me.  
>"They're too scared of you to hit me," she said proudly. This could be true, I had beat a couple of bullies who bullied Amane. Never mess with the Bakura family. When we did get home dad's care was in the driveway. "I thought dad wasn't supposed to be home till later this week," Amane said.<p>

I grinned, "Looks like daddy came home early," I told her. We looked at each other grinning, that didn't happen every often. We both took off running inside, happy dad was home.  
>FLAHSBACK ENDS<p>

"Bakura," Seto's voice interrupted my flashback. Darn it, I thought. "Okay give. Whats going on," he said crossing his arms. Mokuba wasn't paying attention, he was watching a duel on his laptop. "Please tell me," Seto said. This time he sounded really concerned. I really didn't want to concern him, might as well come clean.

"Whenever someone says something, or does something, that happened in my past… well, I get a flashback. The one I just had was of a time I pick up Maney and dad came home early," I explained and then covered my mouth. I use Amane's nickname on accident. Opps, I thought, busted.

"Maney? That's what triggered it, huh? My nickname for mokuba, Moki. Amanehad a nickname too," he said piecing it together. This guy was too smart for his own good, I thought. On the outside I nodded. "How long has this been going on?" he asked. Maybe he could help me!

I thought about it, "Since Amane and dad died," I told him, "before then I never had any trouble." Seto seemed deep in thought over it.

"Sounds like PTSD to me. Maybe your mom should get you into a counselor or a doctor about it," he said. When he said that I thought of my mother taking me anywhere for my own good. That thought made me laugh. "What's so funny?" Seto asked.

"Sorry I just imagined my mom taking me ANYWHERE for my own good. Just this morning she told me she didn't want me, if it wasn't against the law she would charge me money," I explained to him.

"Really? She sound cold," Seto said.

"Very," I said looking out the window. "Where do you live anyway?" I asked eager to stop talking about my mother and Amane.

To my surprise Mokuba answered me, "We are almost there. Right nii-sama." Seto nodded and Mokuba went back to watching his duel. If I had read right, nii-sama mean honorable big brother or was it just brother. I couldn't quite remember. About another five minitues passed and then I heard Mokuba say, "We're here!"

"Good I'm hungry," Seto said getting out of the car, but before he went inside he helped me out of it.

"Thank you kind sir," I teased him and he grinned at me. Again, he offered me his arm and we went towards his house. His house was HUGE. It was a mansion. The entry way could fit my entire house I swear. The ceiling were high and a HUGE chandler hung from the ceiling. I stared in awe at it all. The stair case was one of those elegant winding one and he tile floor looked like a big chess board. The walls were all white but that just made it look more elegant really.

Seto chuckled at me, "You like?" he asked. all I could do was nod.

"this place is amazing," I told him. I dropped his arm and went to the middle of the entry way and spin around like you see in the movies. Oh how Amane would have loved it here. It was only after I said it that I realized I said it out loud.

"well now you can enjoy and live life for the both of you," Seto said. I blinked at him, I had never thought of that. Maybe instead of wanting to join her in the blissful after life I should live for the both of us. Wouldn't that be what she would have wanted.

"Never thought of it like that," I muttered to myself. Seto offered his arm to me again smiling. He could tell he just helped me enjoy life a little better.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I'm starved," he said. I laughed taking his arm and walking around. The tile, I found out, was throughout the house. The entire house was a huge chess board. The long hallways seemed to be never ending and by the time we reached the kitchen I counted 15 doors, and that wasn't even the end of the hall.

"This place is HUGE!" I observed as we entered the kitchen.

"It was our stepfathers before he died," Seto explained. Now was the time to find out about Seto's past. How much were we alike?

"Tell me about your past. You know a lot of mine, but I know almost nothing about yours," I mentioned.

He sighed, "I knew I would have to tell you sooner or later." I waited, it was hard to dig up your past. "Well, our mother died when Mokuba was born and when I was eight, our father died. We were orphaned and none of our relatives wanted us. They sent us to an orphanage. Many people wanted to adopt me, I have always been smart. I wouldn't go unless they took Mokuba too. No one did, they all just wanted me. We stayed there for a while. I helped Mokuba the same why you helped Amane. He got bullied too. Then our step father came to the orphanage. I challenged him to chess and if I won he would adopt Mokuba and me. he accept and, as you see, I won. He forced me to study so I could take over the company. Before be it was a weapons company but I made it a gaming company. I took it over before I suppose to with the help of the Big 5. That's our past, what's yours?" he asked. his past was hard, but he was about to find mine was harder.

"Well, I will begin on a night 7 years ago. I had a flashback about it earlier. The night was cold so Amane and I were sitting in front of the fire. Our parents had been fighting for a year. My mom started to smoke and drink and my dad didn't like that. He wanted her to stop but she wouldn't. We could hear muffled yelling upstairs. Amane hated it, she was only 3 and didn't understand. I was 8, I got it a little bit more. Then I heard my mom yell WATCH IT," I mocked the way she said it, "then something was thrown. I think it was a vase. The next day my dad told us to pack our stuff and we left Japan. We moved to England where our trouble began. On our first day there I got picked on for my name, Ryou," I cringed, "they would yell me name then push me. Later they began to cut my arms. Amane got passed that though, she was more of a social butterfly. One day they strung me up to a tree and cut nmy arms and legs in several places, then left me there to bleed. A teacher found me and they were only suspended for a month. My dad wasn't always home, he had work to do in Egypt. So I took care of Amane like I was her mother. The mother she never got. We had good time and she had friends. I had no friends but her, she didn't know that. Well I think she kind of did, but didn't bring it up. I'll never know..," I stopped and took a claming breathe. This was a lot fo stuff. "The day she died.." again I stopped, this part was har, "dad had just gotten back. He was driving us home from school, our favorite song was playing, Long Live by Taylor Swift. We were all laughing and enjoying our stuff. He gave us our gifts, my ring and a necklace for Amane. That was the last gift he gave me," tears welled up in my eyes, "then the light turned green. He went forward like everyone else but some IDIOT decided to run his red light. The car connected with ours. I should I have been the first one dead, they don't know how I am alive. Amane and dad died. The last word Amane said was Ryou," by this time tears streamed in a stream on my face. "I wish was dead. I wish I would have died first so that way the last thing I heard was Amane saying my name. Instead I am forced to live without ever hearing her voice again," I turned to Seto. My face tear streaked but I didn't care. "Keep Mokuba close. For when he dies, it will almost kill you. You don't know how good you have it till he dies. Trust me on this," I told him. Tears streamed down my face, of pain, anger, grief. I didn't care who saw anymore, as long as it wasn't my mother.

Seto took my chin into his hand and lifted my head up so my eyes met his. He searched my face before saying, "If you died, then I never would have met you. I have never been so open with a person in my life, but you make me open. I have only felt this relaxed with books and Mokuba. I promise to keep him close… and you." My heart skipped a beat when he said and you. "You are the best person I have ever met Bakura. I feel like you understand me, more than Mokuba can. Even though you have been through harder time you understand stuff better. You are smart like me and we both care deeply for our younger siblings. I would do anything for Mokuba but if he did die, I would know he would want me to live too. You must live for Amane, live for her since she can't. Don't give up Bakura," he told me. For once, I believed someone. Believed that he was right, I did need to live for both of us. He then bent down and kissed me. My heart picked up pace, no one had ever even tried to kiss me. I let him kiss me there, in his kitchen. I would live, and Seto would help me regain my life. At first I was tense with surprise but I started to relax. I wrapped my arms around his neck and the world disappeared. It was just me and Seto. My pain from the scars and grief lifted for once. Then the door opened. We broke a part and I was blushing a lot. Mokuba walked in and lucky for us he was staring at his DS.

"What's for snack?" Mokuba asked not looking up from his DS. What was he playing that was so interesting?

"I am heating up some pretzels. Want one?" Seto asked him. Mokuba nodded still playing whatever it was.

"Whatcha playn'?" I asked Mokuba. He paused his game and sat at the table they had in the kitchen.

"This new game Seto go me," he explained grinning. "It's SOOO much fun! You should try it sometime," Mokuba said. It hurt how much Mokuba reminded me of Amane but Seto's words rang in my head, 'enjoy and live life for the both of you.' I will, starting now.

"I may just have to," I said smiling at him. The microwave dinged and Seto pulled out three pretzels. He sat down handing one to Mokuba and me. I took a bite of it and was instently in love the warm fresh taste. "These are awesome," I said taking another bite. Mokuba nodded with his mouth full and grin on his face. It seemed like yesterday her and Amane were doing the same thing.

FLASHBACK

Dad was going to come home the next day and we had extra money. This didn't happen a lot so I decided to treat Amane. I took her to a small pretzel place around the corner. "Where are we going?" she asked. I hadn't told her we had extra money and we were going to get pretzel. Her favorite food was pretzels but we never had enough money to buy them. This time we did.

"You'll see, I think you'll like it," I told her smiling at her. Her stomach grumbled and I laughed. Good thing we were going to get food, I thought.

"I'm hungry," she complained. I laughed, she wont be for long.

"Just wait a bit Maney," I told her. When she got hungry, she complained A LOT, other than that she didn't complain. Didn't complain about getting bullied or beat at all. I admired her strength. We got to the shop and her eyes got big.

"We have extra money?" she asked excitedly. I nodded and she ran inside. The owner knew us and sometimes gave us free pretzels. Not often because she knew we hated sympathy. It just was how dad brought us up.

"What will it be today girls?" the owner asked. I held up a ten dollar bill and she smiled. She knew what I meant, we are paying. She smiled at me.

"One cheese for her a regular for me," I told her.

"Right away," she said. Then she went and made us them. She handed them to me and I handed her the last of our money. Good thing dad was coming home tomorrow, I thought. Amane was jumping with joy as I handed her, her cheese pretzel. Her favorite food in the whole world.

She ate it and smiled, "good?" I asked laughing. She nodded with her mouth full and a grin on her face.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Bakura you okay?" Mokuba asked. I smiled like I smiled at Amane so long ago.

"Yes I am fine," I said eating the rest of my pretzel. Amane would have loved it, even if it wasn't a cheese one. I wonder if she is eating pretzels in heaven. I bet she was… her own personal piece of heaven was a pretzel so it is only fitting that, that's the food she is eating there. Seto could tell I had another flashback. Mokuba's phone went off. He had a phone, already, I thought. Amane didn't, only me, we didn't have enough money for both of us to have a phone. Then again… Seto was rich.

"Hello? Okay… yea hold on let me ask," he put the phone on mute and turned to Seto. "Could I go over to Yugi's?" he asked Seto smiling sweetly. So Mokuba likes Yugi and her friends yet Seto doesn't. What happened here?

Seto thought it over then sighed and said, "Okay, I guess so."  
>Mokuba grinned at him, "Thank you Seto!" then he unmuted the phone. "Hey Yugi… yea I can come… be over in a few," he told Yugi then hung up. "You two want to go?" he asked us. We both shook our head. "I'll have a guard drive me and then call you Seto as soon as I get you, okay?" Seto nodded and off Mokuba went. He was so sweet, if Amane were alive I would hook those two up.<br>"You had a flashback. Didn't you?" he said as soon as Mokuba had left. I nodded and waited to see what he would say next. "about?" he asked.

"Amane's favorite food was pretzels. One time when we had some extra money when dad left I got her, her favorite food EVER! A cheese pretzel from this small shop around the corner. She was so happy and she looked like Mokuba when she ate it. He reminds me of her so much," I told him.

"I would have loved to meet her," Seto told me.

I laughed, "She would have fainted. You were her idol. All I heard was what Kaiba Corp was coming out with and how one day she would Seto Kiaba herself." I grinned at him, this was all true. She was obsessed with him. I couldn't imagine what she would have done if she knew about Mokuba.

"Really, and now look. You are sitting here with me," he grinned. "How lucky you must think you are," he teased. I rolled my eyes laughing.

"Half the time I didn't listen," I pointed out and Seto looked fake hurt.

"Oh it hurts," he pretened smirking at me. I shoved him lightly, so this is what it's like to have a friend. Then my phone went off, uh oh.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"You get home RIGHT NOW! You need to make me dinner," my mom said. Yep, I thought, she was drunk. I looked at the time 5:30, yep drunk time. I needed to answer cautiously or I would get burned when I got home.

"Yes mother, I am coming right now," I told her. My tone level, showing no emotion, the way she liked it. Like I was her own personal robot that did her bidding.

"You better be," she said and hung up. Great, I thought, I didn't make it home before drunk time and now I can't hide up in my room. I would be forced to make her dinner.

"Something wrong?" Seto asked. I sighed, all good things must come to an end.

"I have to go home. Like fast too, my mom is already drunk," I told him grabbing my backpack.

"Allow one of my drivers to drive you home," he offered.

"That would be great," I told him smiling.

"Oh and Bakura," he said.

"Yea?" what was he getting at?

"I would love to take you out on a proper date sometime," he said.

I grinned, "I'll hold you to that," I told him. He took a step forward and kissed me again. My heart fluttered.

"Sounds good to me," he said smirking. Then I left. His driver drove me home. I was so happy and blissful, but that was all about to change. For all answers do come in good time, and one was just about to show up.


	5. Chapter 4: The Evil Spirit of the Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh... Sadly**

Chapter 4: the evil spirit of the ring

"Thank you," I said to the driver as I stepped out of the car. My backpack was on one shoulder as I made my way up to our small rundown apartment. The driver gave me a stiff nod that reminded me of Seto at school. Then of the kiss and I started to blush as the driver drove off. When I turned to the apartment and the blush faded. My happiness I had when I was with Seto was gone. It was replaced with an unpleasant feeling. My mother was in there, drunk, and expecting dinner. Great, I thought. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"ABOUT TIME,"I heard my mom yell. Man was she drunk tonight, I thought. Then again, when wasn't she? "Make me and our guest dinner," she said motioning to her friend. This was one of the few friends who DID like me so I sighed in relief. I wouldn't get burned tonight, her friend would stop her, I hoped so at least. Quickly I went to our small, one butt, kitchen. I started to make dinner, chicken was easy enough.

"Dinner is cooking," I told my mother in the same emotionless voice she wanted me to use with her. She nodded in approval. Good, I thought, I seem safe for tonight.

"You can go upstairs, I'll get it out," my mom's friend told me and I nodded. Thank you, I spoke in my mind to her as I headed upstairs. My mom wouldn't argue, she was too far gone in her alcohol, cigarette haze. That was good, I could write to Amane. She would want to know about Seto. She would be thrilled to know I actually met him. When I got to my room I took out a pencil and paper I kept just for writing to Amane.

Dear Maney,

Today was my first day at school as you know. I met a really nice girl named Yugi. She may evne become a friend. Her friends though, I don't know them all that well. I have P.E. with one of them. A guy named Joey Wheeler. Guess who else I met! Seto Kiaba! Yes that's right! The head of your favorite company! You know

Before I could write how he kissed I was stopped. My ring was glowing. "Huh?" I said and then a splitting headache hit me. I clenched my head, it hurt so much.

Then a voice came, "Hello Bakura! I am the spirit inside your ring! I am the reason you survived the crash. You were right, it was because of your ring. I now inhabit your body as well as you. I wish to collect items like yours. If you wish to know more about the items that book right over there could help." Suddenly my head was turning without me telling it too. My eyes then fell upon a book Seto and I didn't check. In that book, I wonder. "Yes," the voice answered, "and you shall help me get all the items. For you are the landlord and think of as a… renter. In any case, you shall help me. I shall come back soon, for Yugi has an item I need! Till we speak again, farewell Bakura," the voice said and then the headache was gone. I was breathless, what was that? Did that happen? I looked down at my ring, it stopped glowing. Well, there was only one way to find out, I thought. Then I reached for the book. If what the voice said was true, then I know why I was spared, and I don't think it's because of good. I think the voice wants to do something evil; I must stop it. Slowly I picked up the book and saw a heading: Millennium Items. I took in a breath, it's now or never. So, I read it.

The more I read, the less I liked. There are seven of these 'items' the voice wanted. These include: the key, ring, rod, eye, necklace, scale, and Yugi's puzzle. The voice knew that Yugi had the puzzle, I mean I had picked it up. So it must have seen the puzzle through my very own eyes. But why did he want them, which was the true question. My question would be answered as soon as I turned the page. This was the part I didn't like, at all! According to the book, the myth is, that the person who wields all the items and returns them to the millennium stone- no one knows where it is hidden –then they shall have powers strong enough to rule the world. Oh no, I thought my face turning white. The head ache came back and I bit back a scream. "Oh yes Bakura, you will help me tak over the world. And the sad part is, you don't have a choice. While your body and will are strong you are no match for me," the voice told me. Menacing laughter filled the room. No, I thought, I must live for Amane and me! "And live you shall Bakura! You shall go down in history! We shall! But don't worry your pretty little head Bakura, I shall not interfere with personal matters, unless you get caught up in rage, anger, and hatred and let me out. That or Yugi, I need her puzzle Bakura," then the headache, and voice, were gone. This wasn't going to be good, I could feel it. How had this night turned so bad? Couldn't I turn back the clock and return to me and Seto kissing? The headache hit again and the voice spoke again, "not with your item," and as quickly as it started was how quickly it left. Pain was nothing new to me so I thought I could get use to this pain too. Couldn't be to hard right, I thought. After the headaches I was so tired. So, I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

I was so use to my normal dream, the one with Amane that I gasped when that wasn't what I dreamed. In the 'dream' everywhere was shades of blues and greens. The floor was covered in a white mist, this place gave me the creeps. "Relax," a voice said. Not just a voice, the voice. My head snapped up from looking at the ground and my eyes feel on a girl. This girl wore the same clothes as me, was the same height, same hair, eyes, everything, but hair style. While my fell in spikes down my back her hair fell the same way but had two lock of hair that stuck up like horns. Also, I had a British accent while she spoke with more of a rasp to her voice. My whole body stiffened, this can't be good.

"What do you want? Where are we?" I hissed. I was already tired of this darker me. What was the Japanese turn for dark… Yami?

"Is that any way to treat me? I shall dismiss it for now, but next time, you will be punished," Yami warned me. I had decided to call the voice that, Yami. "Anyway, I thought you might want to see me, and this is the realm we may talk in," Yami motioned to the room we were in.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I really had no interest to talk to Yami. Why would I? She wants to take over the world using MY body!

"Well we are about to become business partners," Yami said. Yea, I thought, against my will I felt like yelling. All I wanted was Amane. "I am sure you are wondering what I could possibly do for you," Yami said. This was true, what could she do for me? Did I get anything from this deal? I doubt I did. "Well," Yami said, "this," she snapped her fingers. Suddenly there was a bright light and a person was forming from that light. Uh oh, I thought stepping backward away from the light. What had Yami summoned?

A girl emerged from the light and was sitting on the floor. She had long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, which mirrored mine. "Ryou?" the small girl said when she say me. I blinked back tears, "RYOU!" she called running towards me. We embraced and tears streamed down my face.

"Amane," I said hugging her tightly to me. Please don't go, I thought, I need you.

Amane took a step back, "I got the letter you sent. Stay strong sister. I love and, and yes I do lend you my strength and I always live. I am now your guardian angel sister! Now I can protect you like you protected me," she said. Then turned around so I could see two small white wings spring up out of her back. "And Seto will be good for you. Yugi too. You need friend's sister. I wish I could talk longer," she said giving me one last hug, "good bye Ryou," she said.

"Maney, don't go," I croaked hugging her tightly to me. I had just gotten her back, she couldn't go so soon. Tears streamed down as I hugged her. Amane looked up at me and look he thumb and wipped the tears off, like she used to.

"I must Ryou, I love you, farewell," Amane said.

"NO!" I screamed but she was gone. She turned back into the light, ripped away from me again. I fell to my knees and felt a hand on my back. "Amane?" I asked hopefully. When I turn, though, it wasn't Amane I saw, in fact it was the last person I thought it would be. Yami. "What do you want?" I asked her. I was hit by grief so badly I couldn't even use a harsh tone with her.

"I do care about you Bakura," Yami told me. "I won't put you in danger, and as you saw, I can awaken the dead in her," she commented. That was it, my end of the deal. Visits with Amane in here.

"That's it isn't it? Visits with Amane through here. That's my part, that's what I get," I observed. Smart, I thought, then again, she is part of me. She is going to use the one thing I want the most, my sister back, against me. "I'll think about it, now can I dream?" I asked Yami.

"As you wish," she said and the room faded, as did my hopes of seeing Amane again…

This dream was new, surprisingly. Maybe because I already saw Amane that I didn't get the dream of her getting hit by the car again. This time it was different. I was trapped, trapped inside my mind. No matter how much I screamed and yelled, no one heard. Just like me in real life, no one cared enough to listen to my cries. Well maybe Seto will. Then I crimpled on the floor, that was stone cold, and cried. Suddenly I was in chains and could get off the floor. I yelled again but no one came. They never came, not for me. Then a figure appeared. "HELP!" I called to them. The person came out, there hair spiked in horns, Yami. I hung my head in despair, she wouldn't care. She would never help me, just like everyone else. The shackles held me to the cold hard floor that was now wet with my tears.

"I'll help you. I really don't want harm to come to you Bakura, but at the same time, I have been waiting for five thousand years for the perfect person to come. The perfect person to hold the ring, now you're here. I must act," Yami explained. "I swear I mean no harm to you or those you love," Yami said.

"Well what's with these?" I asked holding up my hands to show the shackles.

"Those show that you are holding yourself down. With the grief and sadness you feel. Plus the fact that you don't let others in. you are a prisoner of your own mind, in a way," Yami explained. Suddenly she was holding duel monster cards, a card game I loved. "I share your love for these cards," she said shuffling them, "these cards shall help us."

"How do I get out of these?" I asked. Yami looked me over and shrugged. "Real helpful," I muttered to myself.

"You must do it yourself," Yami explained.

"And I suppose you can help?" I asked not really believing she could. I looked helplessly at the shackles that bound me to the cold hard ground.

"No I can't. Soon you will, I believe so. Seto will help you out, till then you are stuck," Yami said still shuffling her deck of cards. I had a feeling she was bored and it gave her a dramatic effect so that was why she was doing it. "Till then, farewell Bakura," Yami and as she dropped the cards and left. Well then... I thought, isn't she happy? I looked at the cards that had dropped, all were facedown but one. As if that card were the key to unlocking me. Then it hit me, the card was a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto's favorite card.

The next morning I got up. So many questions, so many. My mind spun with last night's two dreams; being trapped inside my mind, and seeing Amane again. They both held meaning, I knew it. Amane had become my guardian angel, I could feel it. Then with the trapped thing, what Yami said did make sense. UGH, I groaned. Pushing them out of my mind I packed the book that held the answers and then dressing my out school outfit. I looked at how skinny I really was, and it was sad. Also I saw the scares of my past, also sad. Quickly I covered both up with my uniform. No need to dwell on looks when I have more pressing matters at hand, the hardest thing in my life. The hardest challenge, my Yami. Did Yugi have one? Or was it just me? Plus, I was really looking forward to seeing Seto at school. When I walked downstairs I saw mom and her friend had passed out at the table. I laughed at them and got my breakfast, no mom for me, at least till she wakes. By then I plan to be out of the house, she should be pleased to see I am not home. "She is evil, we should send her to the shadow realm," I heard Yami say.

"Why am I not getting a head ache?" I asked aloud. No one was up to think I was mental, so why not?

"You are getting use to me," Yami explained. Seems true enough, I thought.

"What is the shadow realm?" I asked Yami eating again.

"A place of no return," Yami said and I could almost picture her grinning sadistically.  
>I shook my head, "nope we can't. I need her, in a way."<p>

"No you don't," Yami pointed out. I rolled my eyes, was I arguing with myself.

"No is no," I said sternly.

"Fine," Yami mumbled moodily. God, a Yami with and altitude, great. Quickly I finshed the last of my breakfast and left the house before mom even got up, today was starting off good. She must have gotten very drunk last night though, I thought, this almost never happens, and when it does happen, it is heaven.

The bus ride was quite, I didn't care. Yami was quite too, I didn't know whether or not that was god or bad. Guess I will find out room, I thought to myself. Little did the people around me know but I housed a homicidal manic. "I am not a manic," Yami grumbled. You are homicidal, I thought to her. "So?" she said. I rolled my eyes and didn't replay, she wouldn't understand. When we got out of school I busted out of the bus. I wasn't sure I wanted to see first, Yugi or Seto? "They both are going to help you get out of those shackles," Yami reminded me. So she had been there, I thought as I looked for one of them. First, I thought, I needed to put my stuff away. I thought of what Amane said, I needed friends. Then of the dream, was I really a prisoner like Yami said? The warning bell rang, looks like I will see Yugi first. And I will talk to her about you, I thought to Yami. "Whatever, I won't steal her puzzle, yet," Yami said. Reassuring, I thought back to her but got no reply. Guess she isn't in the mood to talk anymore. I shrugged and went to homeroom. When I got there I smiled when I saw Yugi. Yes, I thought, I would show her the book and explain Yami to her. I only hoped she would understand.

"Hey," I said smiling at her. She looked up from her puzzle dazed. Was she talking to her Yami, did she have one?

"Oh, hello, Bakura," Yugi said smiling at me.

"I have something to show you," I told her sitting next to her and pulling out the book. She seemed mildly interested. Quickly, before she lost interest, I turned to the page about her puzzle. Yugi's eyes go huge.

"M-my puzzle," she stammered. I nodded and let her look at the page.

"I have a weird question… it's about your puzzle. Do you ever hear a voice, like another you, talking to you since you got it?" I asked her. Please don't think I am crazy, I pleaded in my mind.

"You hear one too?" he eyes got bigger.

I nodded, "looks like we have more in common than we thought," I told her. She nodded looking down at the page. So she had a Yami too, interesting. "Does your Yami wasn't something from you?" I asked her. Yugi looked confused, I bit my lip, would Yami be mad if I told her plan away?

"Tell it away, she will find out sooner or later," Yami told me. Okay, I thought back to her.

"My other half, I guess that's what you can call her, want all the items," I explained. Yugi looked confused and I turned to the page that talked about the power. Yugi's eyes got bigger and bigger as she read. "Yea and she says I don't have a choice, but she won't hurt me," I told her. I didn't put in that she let me see Amane, she would be worried I was giving into Yami. Was I?

"She has to be stopped," Yugi said. She sounded determined, like nothing was going to shake her from that goal. Hopefully she didn't target me, though if I died, would Yami die too?

"I don't know," Yami told me. "Don't try it though," Yami said. I wouldn't, I thought to Yami and in my mind I thought to myself, yet.

"We'll stop her, I promise. I'll help," I promised her. I didn't care if she was a part of me, she was NOT taking over the world using MY body. That was unexpectable!

"We will need all the help we can get," Yugi said and then the bell rang. She handed me the book and left waving bye.

"She was right," Yami said, "you will need all the help you can get. I want war. And with every goal, a little blood must be shed." Oh god, I thought, this couldn't be good. Blood must be shed, whose blood? That was what worried me the most, who was Yami planning to have their blood be shed? Why did Yami even want a war? I liked the way the world was now, why didn't she? Shaking my head I cleared my mind and headed to math. That was the class I had with Seto, he could clear my mind.

When I got to class I saw Seto was already there. My heart fluttered as I saw him and I made my way back to him. After yesterday I didn't know what to expect, cold Seto or nice Seto. We were at school, but still. When I slipped next to Seto he smiled, "Why hello there," he said smirking.

"Hello there kind sir," I said grinning at him. He knew me the best out of everyone, so he needed to know this. "Since you already know the whole class I think you have time to read this," I told him sliding the book towards him. He took the book and I opened it to the page about my ring. Lucky for me, it even said there was another soul living inside of it.

"Is this true, about the other soul?" he whispered asked me. Slowly I nodded and he looked me over. "Well you are definitely the most interesting girlfriend I have ever had," he said and I blushed. So he didn't forget about our kiss. The kiss did mean something to him, just like it did to me. The words he had said rolled around in my head, live and enjoy life for the both of you. I promised I would, and I shall.

"This explains why I lived, the spirit somehow protected me. The crash happened after I had put it on, so we were already fused together. Our souls already intertwined," I explained. He ran his fingers through his hair, it was a lot to take in.

"So what does this spirit want?" he asked. He caught on quick.

"All the items," I turned the page to where it explained the power, "she wants war. I don't know why. She wants the power the items have to help her bring the war that she thinks will end in her ruling it. She plans to use my body."

"No," Seto said and I nodded. "She can't, can she?" he asked me. I shrugged, she hadn't proved she could. Then again, she hadn't proved she couldn't either. He looked at me, not scared but interested. "Well you are differently different from my other girlfriend," Seto said smiling as a small blush spread on my face. "I will help you," Seto said smiling.

"Thank you," I said hugging him slightly so people wouldn't get suspicious.

"Don't be scared of me, you need to break those chains right? Fear won't help that," Yami said. You can't blame me for being a little scared, this has never happened to me before, I thought back to her, slightly annoyed. "I don't blame you for anything, Bakura," Yami said, obviously trying to calm me down. So are you here to be my friend, or my enemy? For a little while, while the teacher talked and Seto read, it seemed Yami wouldn't respond. "You decide," Yami said. This made me shiver a little in slight fear. Seto gave me a sideways look but didn't push the matter. He knew, I thought, he could tell I was talking to my Yami. The bell rang and i went out. Seto stopped me by grabbing arm. His blue eyes that held a cold look in them normally held a more loving and caring look.

"Be careful," Seto whispered in my ear before he released me. He slightly pushed me so it looked like he was threatening me rather than in love with me. I mean, in love with the new girl, not good for his image. Slowly I walked to my next class, drama. Drama was an escape, where I could pretend to be whatever I wanted to be. Needless to say, I was very good at drama. Amane and I use to play make believe all the time to take our minds off the pain and loneliness. In the class I saw Yugi's friend, Tea I think. She saw me and smiled at me.

"Hello Ryou," she said. Why did she call me that when I told her not to! Even though I tried not to I cringed. "Oh right, sorry, Bakura," she said. She really did seem sorry. I guess my cringing gave away the fact I didn't like being called Ryou, at all. Took her long enough, I thought bitterly. No, I scolded, bitter thoughts are what Yami wants. My life is just so complicated! In drama we didn't do much. Mainly talked about what we were going to want. Of course Yugi's friend wanted to sit by me. She whispered to me things she had already mastered and things she thought sounded fun. I had mastered all the improve stuff, that was easy for me. Act like you are not yourself, simple. Simple because I didn't want to be myself. After drama the bell rang and I had a flashback, figures.

FLAHSBACK

The end of school bell had just rung. I was eager to leave, Amane and I had plans to go to the park and play make believe. Somehow I managed to avoid all the bullies and get to Amane's school. The bullies seemed preoccupied with some other kid today. Which was fine by me. All I cared about was that Amane and I was safe. Any other kid picked on or bullied was none of my concern. Why should I care? They never cared for me. When I go there Amane had a friend with her. "Did you invite a friend?" she asked me smiling. We both knew I didn't have friends, but it was more routine. She always asked, hoped that I would big a friend, I never did.

"Not today Maney," I told her shrugging. I didn't need friends, I had Maney. "Now come on, let's go to the park," I told her smiling. She nodded and her and her friend led the way. They talked about funny stuff that happened at school earlier this week. I tried to listen but I kept zoning out. Wondering if dad was okay or where mom was. When we got the park we played for hours. It was fun, being someone else for a change. No bullies, no divorces, no problems. Well not no problems, just different, solvable ones. One we knew the outcome out be pretty, the games had happy endings. No one ever suffered for long, no pain, no scars. It really was a fun escape from life. A fun escape from the pain. A fun escape from suffering. A fun escape.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Bakura-kun," a voice ended the flashback. "Bakura-kun are you okay?" the voice asked. Slowly and weakly I opened my eyes. Kneeling around me was Yugi and her friends. The one asking if I was okay was Tea, she must have seen me fall. We were in the hall but off to a corner so not many people saw. Seto did and came over. Then he realized that was a mistake, he wasn't supposed to like me. Not even in a caring friend way, let alone in a boyfriend way. Before I could even responed to Tea and assure her I was fine Seto was there. Oh dear, I thought but said ntihing.

"Did the newest member of the dweeb team slip?" he asked in a harsh way, liked he had tripped me.

"Go away Kaiba!" Joey barked. He sounded harsh and so un-joey like. At least the Joey I met in P.E…

"Oh look the dog has bark after all, to bad that's all he had," Seto taunted joey. What was up with him and these guys? What had happened? Joey was about to tackle Seto when Tristen held him back. Joey shot Tristen a glare but Tristen shook his head.

"He's not worth our time," Tristen told Joey. Joey still glared after Seto as he left with a smirk on his face. "Did he trip you?" Tristen asked me. How should I play this off, act like he did, say he didn't, act like I didn't know.

"The last one. That way you keep Seto out of trouble AND you don't completely lie," Yami told me. She had a point, I had no choice but to listen to her.

"I-I don't know," I said rubbing my head. "I don't even remember falling," I told them. This was true, though I knew it was because of the flashback, not Seto. Yugi could tell I wasn't telling the whole truth but the rest of them seemed convinced.

Tea responded first, "Well, let's go to lunch." The boys nodded, they always seemed hungry.

"You all go, Bakura and I will meet you there," Yugi said.

"You sure Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded and they all shrugged and left.

"That wasn't Seto," Yuig said, "You aren't telling us something." Figures Yugi would be the one to figure it all out. Slowly I started to clap softly, I couldn't help myself. Yugi was so smart, yet still so clueless.

"Yes there is something I'm not telling you, but here is neither the time nor place to revel what it is. After school meet me out back, there I shall tell you," I told Yugi. I didn't even iknow why I was being so secretive or why I wouldn't just tell her there. Maybe it was my Yami's secret nature that was slowly rubbing off on my own. I hope not.

"Why don't you come to my house?" Yugi asked. I thought it over, why not?

"That sounds great, see you after. Now I'm starved, let's eat!" I told Yugi as she helped me up. We quickly got to the lunch room where I ran into Seto. He was holding his tray, he had finished but not all his food. Food was spilled down the front of his uniform. I covered my mouth as an embarrassed blush spread across my face. Great, I thought, I would be the loser who spilled food on the great Seto Kaiba. Seto slowly looked to see who it was, when he saw who it was anger left. He wasn't mad at me. I bit back a relived sigh, at least he still liked me.

"What are you doing runt?" his voice was cold and harsh but his eyes danced with love. Everyone thought he hated me, but I knew better.

"I am so sorry Mr. Kaiba," I said trying to help him get up. He smacked my hand away and gave me his best glare he could muster. I had seen MUCH better from him, but the crowd believed the glare enough.

"Get away from me, sir," he said smirking. Now he was making fun of the fact my name was really meant for a boy. What can I say? My parents wanted a son? "Oh I'm sorry, you're a girl right? Maybe I should help you, grandma," he said again. His voice was harsh and he was smirking. His eyes danced with love and teasing, it was a game to him, nothing more.

"Let's just go Bakura," Yugi said. She slowly dragged me over to her other friends leaving Seto smirking at me as I left. If he was someone else, I had a feeling I might have let Yami out and take care of them. he wasn't someone else thought, he was Seto Kaiba, my new boyfriend.

When we sat down Joey said, "Don't mind Kabia he's a prick all the time." This wasn't true, I knew that, he did not. I saw him in the library around books or at his house. He wasn't a prick when he was in a place he felt safe. Where he felt no one expected anything from him. I know the feeling, I thought thinking back to where I was almost like Amane's mother.

"We have half a mind to go beat that annoying prick to a pulp for that," Tristan said angrily. We had just met and they were already defending me like this, or was it just because it was Seto?

"Really guys it's okay. If he is what passes as a bully here I really do have nothing to worry about," I told them with a smile. The last thing I needed was these two guys beating up my boyfriend because we wanted to keep our relationship private. He meant none of it, but he did find it fun to see how quickly the others bought it. We were deceiving them so easily.

"I don't know what that kid was talking about when he said Kaiba seemed to like you," Joey said rolling his eyes. It took me a moment to realize he was talking about the kid from P.E. class. Its more than seems Joey, I thought laughingly. Seto's stunt did the trick. Quickly I ate my food, I needed to tell Seto I was going to Yugi's place tonight. Didn't Amane and Yami both say I needed to break the chains with friends?

"I have to go guys, see you all later," I said and quickly left. Seto saw me leaving and left too, he knew where I was going. When we got there we met in the back, near the ancient culture books.

"Here?" he asked, "I thought we already found what we needed?" He seemed really confused. I couldn't help it, I giggled a little. The great Seto Kaiba, confuse? GASP!

"That's not why. I couldn't really talk to you in the lunch room after that scene, now could I?" I asked. When he said nothing I took that as he understood my point but knew I was going to continue, he was good like that. "I am going to go to Yugi's after school," I told him. he didn't seem surprised.

"You do need friends, even if they are the dweeb team. I think they will be good for you," Seto said. so he didn't completely hate them if he thought they would be good for his girlfriend.

"What happned?" I asked the question I had been dying to ask.

"Yugi and I are rivals and the others formed a hate. I guess I was a little harsh to the poor girl," he said running his fingers through his hair. Man did that make him look sexy, when I thought that I heard Yami laugh. Oh shut up, I thought to her.

"Just wondering," I said not pushing it further. "So when is this date you promised me kind sir?" I asked him. I could see kind sir becoming his new nickname very fast.

Seto thought it over before answering, "What are you doing this Sunday?"

"Staying away from my mom, like normal," I told him shrugging. That is what I tried to do every weekend, curled up in my room.

"This Sunday, 5:30 p.m dinner, look nice. It's a really expensive place," he informed me.  
>sweet, wait dang it!<p>

"What's wrong?" Yami asked me. I don't have any good dresses to wear, I thought back. "Maybe Yugi could help? Take you shopping?" Yami offered. Man she really wanted me to be friends with Yugi, wonder why. She would ask why, it thought back. "Ask if you can tell her, she will help break your chains Bakura," Yami reminded me. Right, the chains, my mind, all that.

"Can I tell Yugi about us dating?" I asked Seto. He thought it over for a few miniutes, he got me worried, was he going to say no? Then how could I get a good dress? My mom wouldn't take me, that's for sure. To my surprise, he nodded.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind HER knowing, but not that mutt Joey," Seto said bitterly. He really didn't like Joey for some reason. That story would have to wait till later I had a feeling.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks." Just then the bell rang and I had to go to my next class, Language Arts.

When I got there I realized this one I had with Tristan. I wasn't sure who I liked more, Joey or Tristan. They both seemed squally rash, equally hot-headed, and could be equally as good of friends. Neither seemed like a bad guy really, so why did Seto hate Joey? Who knows? "Hey Bakura," said Tristan. I walked over and sat next to him.  
>"Hello Tristan," I said giving him a smile as the teacher walked in. she started to talk and I notice how Tristan was quitter than Joey when it came to classes. Interesting, I thought. That was all he said to me till the bell rang.<br>"See you later Bakura," he said. Before I could say by back he was gone, just like that. He was much more mysterious than his friend Joey.

"Mysterious doesn't always mean bad," Yami spoke. Was she talking about Tristan or herself? Who knows, all I knew is that I had one last class before I went to Yugi's. Only one more, I thought happily. While I hated home life I hated school almost as much. School just got a little more levege since mom wasn't at school. If she was, well I would skip school every day of my life. I entered science to see none of my friends were in it. Great, I thought. "You have me," Yami said. That makes things better? Not really, but I kept those thoughts to myself, who knows how Yami would responded. An agonizing 90 minutes later the bell rang. The teacher had even bored Yami so much she stopped talking. This was going to be a long year with him. How come I was so advanced compared to these people?

"Hey Bakura," Yugi called breaking my thoughts. She seemed ready to go to her house. "Ready?" she asked.

"Almost, let me just finish getting the rest of my stuff," I told Yugi as I stuffed the last of my stuff in my backpack. When I was done I turned to her, "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh... Sadly**

Chapter 5: Shopping

When we got to Yugi's house, she lived with her grandfather, and in the safety of her room she looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Spill."

"Okay, so my sister and dad died in a car accident, as you know and even since then I have had flashbacks. When I have these flashback though, I get knocked out and tend to fall. So Seto took the fall because we are dating. The reason for the whole lunch scene was that we don't want people to know, yet," I tried to explain in little words as possible. Even though I was talking pretty fast Yugi seemed to understand what I was saying.

"Seto does seem different around you. Maybe you can unlock the niceness inside him, and in return he can help you," Yugi said. I heard Seto's words again, they might be good for you. Isn't that what Yugi was telling me? Wow, great minds think alike I guess.

"Well he is taking me on a date Sunday and I have nothing to wear. My mom won't take me shopping, could you?" I asked.

"Sure, let me just tell gramps," she said disappearing downstairs. I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated asking favors of people, made me feel weak. The last thing I needed was weakness. Just then Yugi reappeared in her room. "Gramps said okay, it's a go. Come on," she said waving me down. Quickly I followed her as we went out. "We have an extra bike for her," she said then tossed me a helmet, "don't forget safety." I nodded putting on the helmet and off we went.

This was the first time I had ever biked in Japan. Let me say, it was different. We could cut across the street and people wouldn't honk or yell or anything, well except for Americans. They acted like they expected it, because we were on bikes. Did they expect this? Yugi acted like this was normal, was it?

"Yes it is," Yami answered me before leaving off wherever she went when she didn't talk to me. Wonder if Yugi knew where the Yami's went. She seemed to have been talking to hers for a while. Maybe I will ask later, but not now.

"How much farther?" I asked instead. My legs were tiring quickly, I hadn't rode a bike in a long time. Since Amane had died… no I scolded, don't get a flashback now! That could cause a major crash and MAJOR injuries. I pushed Amane and memories trying to come back away. Not now I told them.

"Not far, we are almost there," she called out. She was ahead of me so she had to yell over the construction we were passing. Japan was full of building and construction sites it seemed. Maybe a little greenery, but not much. Most of which, I was almost certain, was cherry blossoms. "They put up buildings here pretty fast really," Yugi told me. Judging by how much work they were doing and how fast they were doing it, I believed her. It really was amazing. "We are here!" she called and we parked our bike in the bike racks. There were tons of bikes there. "This is just the outdoor parking," Yugi said obviously seeing my face.

"This country amazes me more and more every day," I muttered as I followed Yugi imside. This was the first time I had ever went shopping with a non-family member, sad isn't it. I was 15 after all! "so where are the dresses?" I asked her.

"Depends, what are you looking for?" Yugi asked me leading me inside the mall.

"Something nice," I said with a shrug. Seto was my first boyfriend, what did she expect? I had never been on a date before! I was always the weird albino girl who got bullied. If you so much as talked to me then you would be uncool from that moment on.

"How about here?" Yugi asked me. we were standing in front of Forever 21. I had heard of this store, even been in it once or twice, but not very often.

I shrugged, "I guess."

"Wow you really are clueless. Ra help Yugi," Yami muttered in my mind. Thanks, I thought back to her a rolled my eyes. I wasn't that bad, was I? "Yes you are," Yami answered. DANG IT! I had thought that to her by accident. Shut up Yami, I thought back again before turning my attention back to the task at hand, dress shopping.

We looked through the dress when siddenly we heard 22 by Taylor Swift come on. We both laughed out loud. Only in Japan would they play 22 in a place called FOREVER 21! Turns out Amane and I weren't the only ones who liked Taylor Swift, since Yugi started to sing along.

"It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters," she sang as she looked at some dresses. They were a little short for my taste but I kind of wanted to continue to sing with her.

"And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah," I sang the next line. She grinned at me, seeing what I was doing.

"It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight," she sang.

"To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah," I sang. It felt good to hang out with Yugi like this.

We sang the rest laughing and giggling, we were acting like the Japanese. Singing 22 in a Forever 21 store.

When we finshed Yugi looked over at me, "I think we are the only ones who understand the irony of palying 22 in FOREVER 21!" she said laughing. I laughed to, this was all too funny. "How about this?" she asked. The dress was all black and looked tight at the top but the skirt was ruffled.

I took it, "Let me try it, I want it to at LEAST hit my knees," I told her.

She nodded, "Understandable," she said. I took the dress to the dressing room. The dress was tight at the top and a slight pain to put on. Though when I looked in the mirror I realized the trouble was worth it. The dress was all black and made my white hair look BEAUTIFUL against it. The top made me look skinny but healthy, a hard thing for me to find. The black also made my eyes look darker, more serious. Yes I could see myself putting on a touch of makeup and look stunning in this dress. Grinning ear to ear I walked out to show Yugi. I walked put and spun for her, the skirt came out a little. Good thing it hit me at my knees.

She put a hand over her mouth, "Stunning Bakura," she said. "It was like it was made for you," she said. I grinned, I was glad I wasn't the only one who liked how it looked on me.

"This is the one," I told her. She nodded grinning as well.

"Good choice, I agree completely. Now go take it off so we can go and get you jewelry, shoes, and makeup to match," she said. I nodded and went in to change. As I was coming out a familiar tone came on. It was a Taylor Swifit song and it was attached to a memory. What one? Amane and I loved so many. Then Taylor started to sing and it hit me.

I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind.

No not this song. Anything but this song. I suddenly felt trapped inside the dressing room. As quick as I could I put the rest of my clothes on.

The night you danced like you knew our lives.

My life never was the same, I thought pushing open the door. I ran over to Yugi.

Long live the walls we crashed through.

"Can you check out, I can't listen to this song," I told her handing her the dress.

"Why?" Yugi asked alarmed.

"Tell you when you get out," I told her as I left the store.

I said remember this feeling, was the last thing I heard before I left.

Yugi came out, "What's up?" she asked concerned.

"That was the song that was playing when Amane died," I explained to her. Flashes of memory and out of my vision. Amane singing with me; dad joining in; Amane laughing he blonde hair bouncing; then I heard her scream Ryou. I clenched my head. Yami make them STOP, I pleaded. Then they stopped, I no longer heard or saw Amane. My breathe was heavy but a slowly got it to return to normal.

"You okay?" Yugi asked me.

"This time I didn't have a flashback, just bits and pieces. I could hear her screaming my name, and I don't mean Bakura. I flinch when I hear Ryou because I hear Amane saying it," I explained. Yugi nodded and put a hand on my back and handed me my dress. I grinned, I did look good in this dress, I think Seto will like it.

"Want to continue to shop?" Yugi asked and I nodded. "Next stop is Claire's. JEWELERY TIME!" and said and then giggled as she dragged me to the store. She must come here a lot, I thought, probably with Tea. We stop in front of Claire's. Here is a store I have been TONS of times. Amane and I loved jewelry. It was kind of a habit to collect since that was what dad brought us back from Egypt half the time.

"Here is a store I love," I said to Yugi, this time dragging her in. I wanted to find the perfect accessory. A necklace, I have always loved necklaces. I may have to wear my ring to the date, I would have to fight that one out with Yami later. Yugi and I looked around when I saw the perfect necklace. It was a ying-yang sign. Black and white, just like my dress and my hair. Then Yugi found earrings to match. "Sweet, I will look stuuning," I said grinning.

"Seto may be a prick sometimes but I think even he can appreciates you," Yugi said. That was nice for her to say, minus the whole prick part.

"He acts different when he isn't in public, I think he feels he has to be something in public," I said looking at some cute hair accessories. Eventually we found a pearl headband where half of them where white while the other half was black. "I mean he is the CEO of a worldwide company," I said.

Yugi nodded as we walked up to the comer to check out, "That has got to put some stress on the guy." I really did admire how he was able to handle that stress so well, I may have went crazy.

"He is more relaxed when people aren't looking," I noted. He was really. "Now where?" I asked when we checked out. We had the dress, a necklace, earrings, and a headband. What more did we need?

"We still need makeup and shoes. Don't worry, before the date and I will come over and help you get ready," Yugi said.

"Good because I know nothing about makeup," I told her. This comment made her laugh as she drug me through the mall.

"Shoes first, I want to get the makeup last," Yugi said. I shrugged, as long as we got what we needed I didn't care what order they came in. As long as I looked stunning enough Seto would like it. Considering he has only ever seen me in my school uniform, I doubted he liked me for my looks. More for the fact we can understand me on a deeper level than most. When we got to the makeup store, Sephora, I looked to Yugi.

"Now what?" I asked her. I never went to a makeup store, never using foundation to cover up bruises or cuts on my face. Never applied lipstick or lip gloss to make my lips stand out more. The most makeup I have used is nail polish once and Chap Stick in the winter.

"Now we go in," she said as she dragged me in. the place had all sorts of expensive makeup, much too expensive for my budget.

"This place is really expensive," I commented looked at a tube of dark red lipstick I liked. There wqas no way I could buy it, but I still liked it.

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as a happy-to-have-you-as-my-newest-friend gift," she said picking up the lipstick I was eyeing. "This will look stunning on you," she said putting it in her small basket. We walked around and added black and white eyes shadow, foundation, blush, eye liner, and mascara to the basket.

"Are you sure you want to buy all this?" I asked her. All this was NOT going to be cheap. "Maybe I could help you pay?" I said but she waved away the idea.

"Nonsense, I am sure I want to pay. In fact if you are that worried just leave as I check out, then we will go to Payless," she said. Payless sounded like a good store for me to shop at. I nodded and left, I couldn't stand watching her pay for all that expensive stuff for me. If there was one thing I hated the most it was having other people get stuff for me. I had a feeling that Yugi wouldn't have backed down so I let it drop. She came out and handed me the small back with my makeup in it. "Now to Payless," she said grabbing my wrist again. She seemed to love to drag me around the mall, maybe because she knew I didn't know where we were going. We stopped in front of a small store that read Payless, this place didn't seem near as expensive as the last place.

"This seems more reasonable place for me to shop," I said. Amane had been here with dad a couple times but I always wondered off somewhere else. Shoe shopping wasn't my thing. We went to their heel area. Yugi looked at a couple heels, after making me sit down and take my shoes off.

"These should be good," Yugi said as she pulled a box down from the shelf. The heels were zebra print and about 1 to 2 inches high. Could I even walk in these, I wondered.

"You will, trust me," Yami spoke in my mind. Could I trust Yami? Never the less, I slipped the heels on my feet.

"Get up slowly if you don't wear heels often," Yugi warned. I took her advice -I had never warn heels, never had the money- and started to walk. Only stumbling once, I was able to walk. Yugi was grinning on me, "Yep, those are the ones!" I walked over to a full length mirror and tried to imagine myself in the dress and shoes. Would I look good? Would Seto like me?

"Hun, he likes you for you NOT your looks! All he has ever seen you in is the school uniform!" Yami said. Thank you, I thought back smiling at myself as I slipped the shoes off.

"Promise you will help me get ready?" I asked yugi.

"I promise," she said. Then we went to check out.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Home, it is Thursday so we need to get home," she explained. I nodded and we hopped on our bikes and went home. Today had been I fun day, let's just hope the night was the same.


	7. Chapter 6: Breaking Chains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh... Sadly**

Chapter 6: Breaking the chains

Saying a quick goodbye I slipped into my house. Today had been a good day, all I needed was to slip by mom unnoticed. Then she wouldn't ask about the bags. The less she knew, the better my life was. As sad as that was, it was true. She didn't just ruin the image of a mother for Amane, she ruined it for me too. I would never know what it is like to be close to your mother, on the other hand, I knew exactly how it felt to be close to your dad. She had helped me understand that by driving dad and us away from her. That thing barely deserved the title of mother! Yami are you influencing my thought, I asked my other self. "Maybe a little…" Yami said quietly. Well stop, I scolded her as I ran upstairs undetected. Then I heard a loud snore, that's why. She had fallen asleep, soon I would too. I was tired from the fun shopping trip with Yugi. Did I break any chains, I wondered as I got dressed for bed. "I think you might have," Yami told me. Great, I thought back to her. By the time I was dressed I was yawning and my eyes dropping. Yawning I crawled into bed. I almost fell asleep instantly.

Again I was in the realm and Yami was staring at me. "Yes?" I asked.

"Thought you might want to know something, since I share your body, if you remove the chains you may be able to see Amane. If she was telling the truth and is your guardian angel then you should be able to see her. You must keep your mind open, and free. In fact, the reason you haven't been able to is because of the chains," Yami explained. Was she telling me the truth?

"Would the flashbacks stop too?" I asked. I really was getting tired of them!

"Maybe, I am not sure about that part," Yami said thoughtfully. "There is a chance they will yes, but I am not 100% certain they will. Since they are caused from PTSD not the chains." The only thing I could do is try, if I removed them, then at least I could talk to Amane. That was only IF she was telling the truth. Was she?

"I hope so, they annoy me," I muttered in annoyance. The flashback were getting out of hand, I mean on a bike, REALLY?! That could have ended badly, FOR ME! Well, and Yami. "If I die, do you die?" I asked. That question had been haunting me for a while now.

"You know, you can elude death once, but twice no," Yami said. What was she talking about? I cocked my head to the side, confused. "In simpler words, yes," she said.

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" I asked her. Yes was easier to explain then what she had originally said! Yami shrugged and I rolled my eyes at her. "So I am sure you know that I have a date-"

"With Seto yes, I am not stupid, I know these things," she said.

"Okay, well I don't want to wear the ring," I said bluntly. Bluntness was something I was VERY good at. For a moment or two we just stood there staring at each other.

Yami crossed her arms and asked, "Why?"

"Well you see, it doesn't go with my outfit," I explain. This was true, she didn't think I was trying to get rid of her, did she? Probably, but I couldn't get rid of the ring, I just couldn't. Even it meant putting up with Yami, it reminded me of my dad.

"Fine," she said bluntly. Looks like I wasn't the only one who liked to be blunt here.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said smiling at her. To my surprise she smiled back at me uncrossing her arms.

"If you would like I could return you to your dreams," she said. I shrugged, I didn't care. Here or my dreams, what did it matter? "I think I'll return you, it was nice chatting with you Bakura-kun," she said smirking. Before I could tell her to leave the kun off at the end the realm disappeared, and I was swallowed by darkness. Time for the next dream, I thought as I fell into the darkness.

When I awoke I entered a familiar dream. I was chained, sitting on a cold floor in a dark jail cell. I sighed, so the chains weren't gone. Then I noticed one of my hands were free. I could practically squeal with joy. It was working! All my hard work be better myself was paying off! I pulled my hand in front of my face to make sure it was true, that my hand really was free. Sure enough, my hand easily was able to move to my face and move around, no chain. YES! "YES!" I screamed unable to help myself.

"Are we happy?" Yami walked in laughing. I sent her a small weak glare, I couldn't muster a normal one since I was so happy.

"Yes," I said moving my hand so she could see the chain was no longer there. She nodded and looked fairly impressed with me.

"Very good, I have a feeling since you are accepting both Yugi and Seto into your life that this caused a chain to break. I didn't expect it to be broken so soon, unless," Yami trailed off. Unless what? She didn't finish her sentence! Now I was over whelmed with curiosity.

"Unless what?" I asked her cocking my head to the side. What was she trying to get at?

"I only know of one way this could happen so quickly. This normally happens when people find there soul mate. Often people don't, or think they do but they end up wrong. Judging by this, I would say Seto is your soul mate. I could be wrong but I highly doubt I am," Yami said pacing in front of me. I almost wished I could pace with her, pacing helped clear my mind. Sadly though I was chained to the ground still. "This chain also controlled you being able to see Amane in your dreams. This mean if she is your angel she can visit in dreams," she went on to explain. This perked me up even more making me giddy with happiness.

"REALLY!" I squealed in pure happiness. Yami turned to me with a smile on her face, it wasn't often I was so happy like this.

"Yes really Hikara," she said smiling knowing I didn't know what hikara meant.

"Hikara?" I asked her cocking my head to the side again. It was a habit of mine to do that when I didn't understand something.

"It means you are my light side. Just like Yami means dark Hikara means light," she explained to me and then continued to pace. "Now if Amane can come in then if I walk out of this dream she may walk in," she muttered to herself. How did I feel about this, I wondered. On one had I wanted to see Amane VERY badly, but on the other hand I didn't want Yami to leave. She may be evil but I was fastly accepting her as a friend, I mean she was ALWAYS there! "You wanna try?" she asked looking me dead in the eye. She looked exactly like me… if I had spiked up hair and small fangs.

"I guess," I said shrugging trying not to sound too excited. She knew I was so I didn't know why I tried, it was no use, she knew all. She knew me because she could see inside my mind, I wonder if one day I would be able to see inside hers.

"Okay well talk to you in the morning Bakura-kun," she said disappearing into the darkness. I could see Bakura-kun becoming her nick name for me fast. Suppressing a groan I waited to see if Amane would join me in this dream. She did.

"Ryou!" she cried when she say me. She ran over to me and threw she arms around me. I put my only free arm around her trying not to cry. This hug would only happen in my dream.

"Hello Maney," I said as she backed away and looked at me.

"You broke your arm free! That was fast… thought the other you DID say she suspected that you met your soul mate," Amane commented. "So who is he?" she asked me her arms bright and curios.

"Well remember that gaming company you liked so much?" I asked her. Slowly she nodded trying to piece together and then her eyes went huge. "Yep," I said reading her expression, "Seto Kaiba himself," I told her. She squealed and spun around making me giggle at her girliness.

"You. Are. So. LUCKY!" she told me grinning ear to ear. "One day I may have to drop in on one of your twos dates," she said with a giggle.

I pointed a stern finger at her, "You will not," I told her. Amane simply giggled and spun around making her blonde hair twirl around her. Man how I could I be mad at her when she looked so sweet and innocent?

"So when is your next date?" Amane asked me.

"September 2nd," I told her then it hit me. Our first date, was on my birthday.

Amane squealed (again), "How romantic a date on your birthday!" she said. It was romantic but weird, why hadn't I noticed that before now. I had been so happy that we were just going on a date I forgot all about the fact it was my birthday… weird.

"Is it bad I just remember that's my birthday?" I asked with a laugh. It wasn't like anyone here cared, or at least at our house. So I guess I just… forgot.

"Must be love!" Amane said all lovey like and batting her eyelashes.

"You better consider yourself lucky that I am chained here!" I told her as a blush spread across my face making her laugh. The laugh made me roll my eyes.

"Well you'll be waking up soon so I should go, but I promise to visit again as soon as I can," she said holding her pinky finger out.

"Bye Manye," I said making her make a pinky promise to me.

"Bye Ryou," she said and then she was gone. I held back a sob because I knew she would be back, real soon. Well if I was going to wake up, I did hope it was soon.

I woke up smiling. It was Saturday, I loved weekends. Weekends meant no bullies or school drama! Plus tomorrow was my date with Seto! Maybe Yugi could come over… or I could go to her house I thought laughing slightly. Imagine her coming over here, not a happy image. She would know I lied about my mom not being that bad. Then I bit my lip, I didn't have an excuse to wear long sleeves and pants. It wasn't too hot outside but wearing long sleeves was crazy! "Wanting to cover up your scars?" Yami asked me. yea, I thought back sighing. "Why? They show how strong you are," Yami said. I had never thought of them that way. They had always been a sign of weakness and pain. A sign of how ugly I truly was. "You aren't ugly!" Yami told me. "Show off those scars! They are who you are," Yami said, "If you won't, then I will take over and make you!" she threatened. I laughed a little, oh really, I thought back, prove it. So far she said she could but hadn't proved it. "Okay I will," she said and then my body stung with pain as the ring started to glow. "Don't worry, when we do this more it won't hurt. It only hurts the first couple times, it hurts the worse the first time," Yami tried to assure me. I hissed and then stumbled because of the pain only narrowly steading myself with my nightstand. I bit back a scream a pain not wanting my mother knowing I was in pain. Knowing her, she would like that fact. My vision was blurring from the pain, my breathe came out in short quick gasps. The pain felt as if someone was stabbing me with a thousand knives while someone tried clawing out of me. Why does it hurt so much, I asked Yami. "Because your body is becoming me," Yami explained. Why do you have to be so different, I complained as another are of bone crushing pain overcame me. I really didn't like turning into her, I decided as I let out a final gasp of pain and fell to my knees. Then the pain was gone. I sighed and realized that I didn't actually sigh… weird. Then I started to stand, the heck I didn't want to stand! Then I started to walk. BODY WHY ARE YOU WALKING?! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO WALK! I yelled at my body as it continued to walk.

"You didn't but I did," Yami said and then I realized I didn't control my body. That what Yami just said was said aloud. I gasped, she was right. "Allow me to enlighten you on why it hurt so much for you to become me," she said walking over to my full length mirror. I had the mirror to make sure none of my scars were showing when I wore something, and to make sure it looked good. Instead of seeing what I was wearing I saw a person in my outfit, sadly this person wasn't me. This persons hair fell down like mine but was slightly pointer, her eyes were the color of dried blood, this person also had bangs that looked more like tiny bat wings. This was Yami in my body.

"Okay, okay, give me my body back. You proved you could, so now give it back," I commanded her and she laughed.

"That would work on most Yami's but not on me, I'm not normal," she said grinning. When she grinned I saw two sharp pointed fangs. Oh dear, I thought. "Now where do you keep your short sleeves tops. You don't get your body back till you show me where you keep your short sleeves tops and I take you to Yugi's to make sure you don't change. If you won't show off your scars I'll show them off for you," Yami said.

I sighed, "They are in the top drawer of my nightstand," I told her. I knew she wouldn't give me it back, though I didn't understand why she insisted. "Why do you insist for me to show off my scars?" I asked Yami confused. Yami pulled out a short sleeve top and went short hunting. "Bottom drawer," I said with no emotion waiting for her to answer.

Yami sighed as she went through my shorts, "Fine I'll tell you," she said. "In my past life I too had scars. Instead of hiding them though I showed them off to show self-confidence. I don't want you not to like your scars Ryou, they are part of you, be proud of them. Be proud that you lived through those hard time," Yami said. I was so touched she cared about me so much that I didn't even get on her for calling me Ryou.

"Fine, I'll let you show them off, for today. What about my date with Seto… he'll run if he sees them," I muttered sadly. It was true, and I knew if deep down inside. Deep down inside, I was ugly.

"RYOU BAKURA DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT!" Yami yelled at me making me jump, well not really. I can't jump because I didn't have a body to jump with. "You are beautiful and if Kiaba can't see them well then SCREW HIM!" she said. "Show him them Ryou, if he can't deal with them then he isn't the one. He won't care trust me," Yami said smirking as she found the shorts that went with a top.

"Are you sure Yami…?" I said not so sure. All my life it seems I was told how ugly I was… I started to believe it, it seems.

"Yes I am Ryou, 100% sure," Yami said getting dressed. The top she picked was my top that said its game time in big red letters, the actual top was grey. She paired it with red shorts, I had to admit that they looked good on me. Though the red did bring out some of my scars that had scared red and the top was old so it showed a part of my stomach. This exposed the ends of old scars on my stomach. "There now let's go to Yuig's. You will have to lead me but I am not letting you take control till we get there," Yami said.

"Fine," I grumbled to her rolling my eyes. I didn't like how my scars stood out or that they even showed at all for that matter. She walked downstairs and my mom was passed out on the couch.

"Darn I was hoping to send her to the shadow realm," she said.

"NO!" I told her. She may have my body but Yami was NOT sending my mother to that place, wherever it may be.

"Fine, fine I was kidding after all," she said and then under her breathe said, "sort of."

"I HEARD THAT!" I told her and she smirked.

"Where to?" she asked changing the subject to try and calm me. I decided to let her have her way and to calm her down. About half way through my worst nightmare happened, we ran into Seto. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Yami yelled since they both had been knocked down. She didn't see who it was.

"THAT'S SETO!" I yelled at her and face palmed. She was going to be the death of me. Uh oh, she thought to me.

"Kaiba-sama I am so sorry," Yami said trying to help him up. Seto looked up at her and then his eyes got wide for a second before returning to his normal composer.

"Your eyes! He knows!" I said remembering that she had eyes the color of dried blood, no chocolate brown. Then his eyes moved down to my body, again his eyes widened. I felt like crying, he was seeing my scars.

"Watch where you are going Bakura-san," was all he said as he walked away. Secretly I was glad Yami had taken over, otherwise I would have been bursting out in tears. He saw my scars, now he would think I was ugly.

"No he won't," Yami tried to reassure you but I just told her the next set of directions. When we got to Yugi's Yami sighed. "Well it seems it's your turn to have the body, don't worry it doesn't hurt when you take over," Yami said handing me back over control. The ring started to glow again and then blinding came out of it and I was back. I moved my fingers and smiled, back in control. I walked up and knocked on Yugi's door.

"I'll get it grandpa," I heard Yugi's small voice call from inside. She opened the door and smiled when she say me, "Bakura," she said happily. "What a nice surprise, Bakura?" she said when she noticed I was about to cry still.

"I need to talk to you alone," I said trying, and slightly failing, to keep my voice level.

"Of course come on in," she said leading me in. her grandpa saw me and waited to be introduced. "Grandpa this is Bakura-san, the girl I was telling you about earlier. Bakura this is grandpa, he watches over me," Yugi explained.

I put on a forced smile, "Nice to meet you," I said and then bowed. He did the same and then let us go upstairs.

When we got there Yugi shut the door and turned to me, "What happened?" she asked and then I busted into tears.

"Yami took control earlier for the first time, she wanted me to show my scars. I let her and when we were walking over we ran into Seto. He's going to think I'm ugly Yugi," I said and then started to ball again. She led me to her bed and tried to comfort me.

"Shhhh, I am sure that's not true," Yugi insisted. She sounds like Yami, I thought.

"Because she's right!" Yami said and I didn't bother saying anything to her, I just cried. All my life I was told how ugly I was, because of my scars, my hair, my body. No one wants me… out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light, Amane? "I think, spite all this, a chain may have broken," Yami said. How, I thought to her. "You are openly crying with Yugi," she said, "that shows true friendship." This was true, I had never done this before, even with Amane. I had always cried alone, not with anyone else, only because I wanted to seem strong. Yet here I was, crying with Yugi in her room, it was almost comical. In fact I started to laugh.

"You're laughing?" Yugi said raising an eyebrow.

"It's just," I sighed giggling slightly, "I came here and I have done stuff I have never done before. I have a date with a crush, I have a crazy voice in my head, I have a friend, and now I am openely crying. I didn't even do that with Amane," I said shaking my head.

"I am not a crazy voice!" Yami said and I shook my head. Of course that the part you get, I thought back to her chuckling slightly.

"Well, this is all new for you. I'm just glad you chose me as your friend so I can help you through this," Yugi said smiling at me.

I have her a big hug, "I am too Yugi, I am too."

"What do you want to do now?" Yugi asked me stranding up seeing as I was calmer. I shrugged still feeling out of place with my scars. People would wonder why a person my age would have so many scars.

"If they wonder about you imagine what they would think of Amane," Yami said. This was true, Amane had been like me, scars littered our skin up and down.

"How about I teach you duel monsters. Kaiba loves them so it'll give you two something to talk about during tomorrows date," Yugi offered.

I grinned, "Sounds perfect." Yugi took me down to her grandfather's game shop downstairs. With help from Yugi and her grandfather I turned out to be an okay player. I could even hold my own with the queen of games herself. Which she turned out to be very modest about and that made me laugh.

"So we don't have that in common," Yami said through our mind link. This made me laugh harder and Yugi to raise an eyebrow before shaking her head dismissing it. I grinned at Yugi, and then thought to Yami, you know modesty is good. "Since when?" Yami asked and I rolled my eyes at her as Yugi's attacked activated one of my traps. "You're good at this, are you sure you never have played before?" Yami asked. I may have watched Amane and her friends play a couple times, I admitted and then relized I shouldn't have. Dang flashbacks, I cursed feeling it coming on.

FLASHBACK

"I play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode," one of Amane's friends said putting down a girl with a blue and pink dress. Amane looked at the cards in her hand, I could tell she was thinking real hard.

"I counter that with Dark Magician and I also play Magic Formula to boost his attack by 700," she said playing a monster and magic card. This is what her and her friends did, they played duel monsters. On more than one occasion I had to beat up a kid for taking a card from her. Sure I wasn't proud I had to beat up kids, it's not like I liked it, but I had to. I had to do a lot I didn't like for Amane's sake. For example watching these duels her and her friends did.

"Darn it, my magician!" her friend cried as Amane attacked and the girl lost 1200 life points. "Now I only have… How much Ryou?" her friend asked. I sighed, this was why I was here, I was there life point tracker.

"800 points left, I would be defensive till you can take that magician down, oh and the Dark Magician's attack is 3200," I commented. I also had battle plans and kept track of a monster's attack points. Amane's friend nodded and played poison mummy face-down defense. When my sister attack she lost 500 life points.

"I should have seen that coming! You love that card," Amane said shaking her head. Her friend chuckled to herself, obviously happy she deceived Amane.

"1500," I commented on Amane's life points yawning. Amane always won, so watching got boring. They played a bit longer till Amane finally got her friend to play an attack monster and then she took the last 800 points that she clung onto.

"Darn I lose again, you're so good Amane. One day you are going to be in the big leagues with Seto Kaiba himself," her friend commented.

FLASHBACK ENDS

I think when her friend mentioned my new boyfriend that somehow broke me out of it. Had one of Amane's friends really mentioned her now boyfriend all those years ago. Her breathing was coming out in fast scared pants. Was that just a coincidence? I wasn't so sure it was. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked as she hovered over me. I then noticed that I had fallen out of my chair and was sitting on my floor. Pain coursed through my butt, owwww.

"Besides a butt-ache, yea I think I'm okay," I said rubbing my backside. Yugi said something to her grandfather I didn't quite catch.

"You sure you're okay?" Yami asked me in my mind. Yea im fine, just a bit spooked, I thought back to her as Yugi helped me up. "So Seto was mentioned back then too, interesting," Yami said. Intruding on my mind, I asked her. There was no response through the mind link.

"My grandpa is getting you some ice for your butt," Yugi said and I nodded. Tomorrow was my very first date and I would have to deal with an aching butt, great. Yugi's grandfather gave me ice and I sat on it.

"What happened?" he asked me concerned.

"I have PTSD I think, I don't know. I get flashbacks sometimes, nothing major. I use to watch my little sister and her friend play duel monsters before she died," I explained to him. "Ever since she died I get flashbacks at the weirdest of times. Sometimes I can fight them, but that is hardly ever," I said remembering how I fought one when I was on the bike. Though I had a sneaking suspicion that that was because Yami had helped somehow.

"You should go to the doctor or consoler and get that worked out," Yugi's grandfather said. This made me laugh out loud, only it was a harsh, bitter laugh.

"Like my mom cares enough to do that," I muttered bitterly.

"There is always the shadow realm," Yami reminded me. No, I told her sternly.

"I thought you said your mom was good to you," Yugi said. Crud, I thought, now I have to tell her.

"I told you that because I didn't want you to worry," I told her softly.

"What does she do?" Yugi demanded to know. I sighed, not wanting to tell or show her. Slowly I started to cover my wrist where she had burned me. Yugi saw this move and took my wrist firmly, her eyes widened at the cigarette sized burn mark. Quickly I tore my hand away but it was no use, her and her grandfather had already seen the burn.

"That's child abuse!" Yugi's grandfather roared in anger. Yugi nodded in agreement concern and worry filled her big amethyst eyes. This is why I wear the sleeves, I yelled at Yami and I could feel the shrug.

"No really it's nothing," I said trying to dismiss the small mark. I mean just last week she had thrown a wine bottle at me, sure it missed but still!

"Your mom is horrid," Yami informed me. Thanks I already know that, I told her bitterly. Knowing Yami she was searching my mind finding out everything my mom has done.

"NOTHING?! Bakura this is horrid! She can't get away with this!" Yugi yelled.

"Calm down, calm down. I leave once I turn 16 or 17, which isn't too far away," I told her. This was getting out of hand fast, and I didn't like it. "Just calm down and forget about it," I told her.

"What else?" Yugi asked. I cocked my head to the side not understanding the question. "What else has she done?" Yugi asked again.

"Listen its nothing really-" Yugi cut me off.

"What else Bakura," the tricolored hair teen asked. I buried my head in my hands, I knew I would have to tell her.

"Let me take over, I can tell them," Yami offered. Well my theory was true, she had went through my head. No, I thought, you'll try to take the puzzle. "I promise I won't, and since you changed already once it won't hurt. It'll bring up to many bad memories and a flashback could happen," Yami reminded me. I sighed, fine, I told her. Then she took over and I watched, ready to fight for control in case Yami tried to take my friends puzzle.

"Who are you?" Yugi's grandfather asked, "Where is Bakura?"

"I am the spirit of the ring, and before the little brat asks, yes I am evil," Yami said.

"HEY SHE'S NOT A BRAT!" I yelled inside my soul room. At least, I figured that's where I was, it looked like the dreams. Dark, damp, and depressing, only I wasn't chained to the floor. In the corner of my eyes I saw the three chains though.

"Then why are you here?" Yugi asked putting a protective hand over her puzzle.

"I promise not to steal it, I promised Bakura-kun I wouldn't," and there she goes with the Bakura-kun again! "I care deeply for my hikara and I don't want her to be hurt. Sadly she won't let me send the witch woman to the shadow realm. I am here to tell you what her mom does, because she may go into a flashback and with the things she's done, I don't want to put Bakura through that."

"Okay," Yugi said crossing her arms, "go on."

"Gladly," Yami said looking at the two people in front of her. "Last week she threw a wine bottle at her head, narrowly missing it. This hasn't been the first time though. One time she did hit her in the back with a glass bottle, it shattered. She was unconscious for a couple hours from blood loss. Lucky her I was helping the best I could, I healed her. Her mom tried going after her with a knife the first month she was there, she learned not to. You remember how Bakura-kun got the scars right? The bullying was with knives so she was able to easily overcome her mom and take the knife. Her mom was drunk so that just made it easier. Her mom likes to burn her with those things she smokes, she does that often. At least once a week I would say. Oh and last but not least she has been known to beat her, not often, but like once every two or three weeks," Yami said. Yugi and her grandfather looked flabbergasted. Their mouths were open so wide they could catch flies. Their twin expressions would have been funny under different conditions.

"Really?" Yugi asked in a horrified whisper. Yami nodded, even Yami was disgusted by my mom's actions.

"We have to report her," Yugi's grandfather said firmly.

"I'm afraid not, Bakura won't let you, and if you do she will deny her mom did anything. Say it was all from bullies at her old school," Yami said. Which you really shouldn't say, Yami thought to me.

"You know I would," I told her. I may hate the woman but she was the last bit of my family I had, that couldn't be ignored.

"Then what can we do?" Yugi asked. Yami thought it over for a moment or two before getting an idea.

"Keep her far away from her mom, invite her over often. Just please, keep her away from that woman, there is only so much I can do to protect her," Yami pleaded to them. I knew Yami didn't like to plead for anything to anyone. She must really care for me, I thought smiling to myself.

Yugi's grandfather nodded, "She is welcome here ANYTIME," he said. Yami nodded smiling herself.

"I am giving her back control, thank you again," Yami said before giving me control. When I took control I gasped and shook my head to steady my vision. Yugi and her grandfather looked at me concerned.

"I don't want sympathy," I said pointedly. Yugi and her grandfather nodded understanding. I sighed sinking into my chair, so it was out, what my mother did to me. The harm she had committed me.

"Can I see your back?" Yugi asked. I nodded and turned around and lifted my shirt up just enough so they could see my back. Come to think of it, I hadn't checked if I had scars from the whole bottle incident. There was a gasp from Yugi, which I gasped meant I did. I put down my shirt and turned around just in time to be hugged by a teary eyed Yugi.

"Guess I have more scars," I said laughing lightly. She pulled away nodding. She whipped a few tears away.

"I am so sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault. If anyone should be sorry it's her but she's not so there is no reason to dwell on that fact. Besides I don't like sympathy," I said with a shrug. This all was true, I hated sympathy and I knew she didn't feel sorry. At all!

"I know you don't, and I know that's true, but I couldn't help it. You can come here as often as you want," Yugi said with a small smile.

"Hey can you come over tomorrow to help me get ready for my date?" I asked her changing the subject.

"What about your mom?" she asked her eyes wide with fear.

"Took care of that. Her mom is taking her out on a girl's day all day tomorrow for me. Her friend's like me more than she does," I said with a laugh. This was true, in fact one of them acted more like my mother than she did. I think the only reason she was friends with my mom was for my sake. That is the same friend who is doing me the favor tomorrow.

"What time?" Yugi asked obviously comfortable that my mom WASN'T going to be there.

"Her friends is taking her at noon so, around 1 would be good," I told her. "Seto is picking me up at 6, I think five hours is enough don't you?" I asked not sure how long it was going to take.

"Yep more than," Yugi said with a smile.

"Well I better get home, bye Yugi, bye Mr. Muto," I said waving goodbye and leaving.

"Bye!" Yugi and her grandfather called after me as I left. Well, I thought, tonight was definitely something.


	8. Chapter 7: Date Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh... Sadly**

Chapter 7: date night

That night I fell into a blissful sleep. Even my Yami didn't pull me into our realm to talk, knowing how much I need my sleep. Yami did hope, however, that I did decide to show off my scars instead of let Yugi cover them up with the makeup we had bought earlier. Plus tomorrow was my birthday so she was planning something special. Yami was going to decorate the room special just for me. Yami was having difficulty so she didn't even visit me in my soul room, much to my shock. The next morning I woke up refreshed. I was grinning ear to ear, at least I was until I went down stairs.

When I got downstairs I heard the sound of breaking glass and ducked my head. There sat my drunk mother who was glaring at me, great I just got up and I was already getting pelted with glass bottles. "You're lucky I don't have another bottle or I would aim lower," my mother said harshly.

"What did I do?! I just woke up!" I yelled at her anger flaring. Suddenly I really wanted a knife… Yami, stop influencing my thought, I yelled at her. I would deal with her later, right now enemy number one was drunken mother.

"That's exactly what you did! When I woke up I had no breakfast!" my mother yelled at me eyes narrowing. With a quick glance at the clock I saw that I had 20 minutes till her friend came and took her away.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Maid," I said as calmly as I could. It was my birthday, I didn't feel like getting angry. My mother snarled at me.

"You are too! I am your mother, therefore, you are whatever I want you to be," she told me. That was it, she was going to pay. I ran into the kitchen and got a knife. Little did anyone know I was skilled with knives. Not even Amane and daddy had known of my fondness of my torture device. When people had tortured me with them I watched how they used them, how they handled them, moved them. Therefore I had become very skilled, especially in knife throwing. "GET BACK IN HER RYOU!" she yelled at me. No was I going to let her call me Ryou.

"Bakura-kun calm down," Yami said. As much as Yami hated my mother seeing me with a knife had scared her. I licked the blade, something one of my attacks once did before throwing a knife at me, and threw it. It hit where it was supposed to, my mom's wine bottle she had gotten to throw at me. The bottle shattered when my knife connected with it. "Bakura-kun?" Yami asked nervously. She knew she loved knives but me loving them was scary.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" my mom screamed then calling me a string of cuss words.

I laughed, "Come at me," I said dangerously.

"Bakura-kun are you alright…" Yami asked extremely scared by me. Fine, I thought back picking another knife as my mom advanced toward me. I felt a rush of adrenaline I hadn't felt since I got here, I grinned. Yami thought about taking over, even tried, but I was too far gone. I didn't know what had come over me, but I was tired of my mom. My mom tried to grab be but I did a back flip kicking her back.

"Don't take a step closer," I said licking the knife I held in my hand. My mother stood there, trying to figure out whether she wanted to try or not. Then there was a knock at the door. My mother growled and went to answer it.

"Why hello Carrie, yes I am ready lets go now," my mother said and she was gone. Then I was sucked into Yami and my realm.

"What the HECK was that?" Yami yelled. "I don't remember you loving knives! I thought you hated them!"

I shrugged and noticed the rooms colors had changed from blue and green to blue and white, my favorite colors. I ignored this and said, "I learned I am a good knife thrower in a P.E. class. We were trying it and I got a bull's eye on every one. Needless to say, I had to use it on mother. I wouldn't have killed her," I said.

"You scared me Ryou," she said running to hug me. She pulled me close and then looked me tight in the eye, "don't you EVER do that to me AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry I don't know what got over me," I said.

"I know you are sorry, I think I am rubbing off on you. I use to kill people Bakura-kun, when I did I would lick my blade before. That's what scared me the most. If I am right, this is a side effect of us merging. You became overwhelmed by rage, so you lashed out the way I would have," she said.

"Well then, oh well she is gone now and Yugi is coming over soon. PLUS IT'S MY BIRTHDAY," I said spinning around. "One more year of the witch woman and then I'm FREE!" I said happily. Yami smiled at my giddiness.

"Well I'll send you back, and happy birthday my little Hikari," Yami said and then I was standing in my kitchen again. Grinning I threw my knife and it hit my mother's beer can then sent it flying. The knife embedded in the wall. Take that beer can, I thought to myself still smiling. Then there was yet another knock, I looked at the clock. It read 12:34, too early for Yugi. "Maybe she is early?" suggested Yami but somehow I doubted that. Slowly I took another knife and licked the blade of it, loving the taste of it. Then slowly opened the door knife raised and ready to stab if need be.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," a high pitched scream sounded from the door. Cringing I dropped the knife and covered my ears. When the scream stopped I looked to see who the owner of the scream was. The owner was none other than Yugi.

"Dang Yugi you have a set of lungs on you," I said shaking my head and laughing softly. Yugi's eyes were wide and went from me to the knife on the floor. "Sorry but you are early and you startled me. Mother and I got into a fight this morning," I explained picking up the knife. Then I spun around and threw the knife, it hit right where is was supposed to, the cabinet that mother kept her alcohol. Yugi slipped into my house and saw the other two knives.

"Do explain," she said.

"Well mom threw a bottle at me this morning because I got up after her and didn't get up to make her breakfast. I got mad and told her I wasn't her maid, she said I was whatever she wanted me to be. That was the line for me and I went to the kitchen and took out a knife. You see I love knives. Then one thing lead to another and the next thing I know I threw a knife at the bottle she was going to throw at me, shattering it. Then she came after me and I did a back flip and told her not to come any closer, I had a knife so she knew I would stab her," I summed up my morning.

Yugi paled, "Is every morning like this?" she asked me.

"No, in fact that is the first time I had to throw a knife at her," I said. She sighed in relief at that fact.

"Yea and you scared the HECK out of me in the process," Yami grumbled through our mind-link. At this comment, I smirked.

"Well lets go doll you up now," Yugi said squealing. The shorter girl ran upstairs causing me to giggle.

"I think she is more excited than you are," Yami said laughing. I think so, I agreed laughing as well. We both know what this means, I have to take off the ring, I thought back to her. "I knew that was coming, okay. Tell me how that date goes afterward," Yami told me. I will no need to worry, I will put it back on before I go to bed so I can tell you all about it tonight in our realm, I promised. "Okay see you then," Yami said. With a sigh I took off the ring for the first time since the car crash. I felt almost incomplete without feeling Yami in my mind. It was weird but I shrugged it off and went to join Yugi upstairs.

"Okay so are we or aren't we covering up your scars?" she asked. I blushed slightly trying to figure out. Yami's words rang in my head, don't cover them up, she had said.

"No, if Seto can't deal with them then we aren't meant to be," I said nodding firmly. Yugi nodded smiling obviously happy with the choice.

"Okay so let's try the eye shadow. I wanted to make your eyes look like the yin-yang symbol," Yugi said taking out the makeup I had hid earlier. Yugi was grinning ear to ear which made me laugh.

"I hope I won't regret letting you do this later," I commented. Yugi only smiled evilly which didn't help. "Oh dear…" I said softly and Yugi giggled as she took out the black and white eye shadow.

"Now close your eyes," she ordered me and I did. "We need music," she commented, "hold on I brought my iPod." Then the song Warrior by Kesha started to play. "Oh I love this song!" she squealed as she hummed along to the music and started to apply my eye shadow.

"We were born to break the doors down," the song sang. I resisted the urge to cock my head to the side, for that would mess up Yugi. The song went on and I began to like it. Then it hit the chorus.

"Warrior, -rior, -rior, Warrior, -rior! Warrior, -rior, -rior, Warrior, -rior, ow!" Yugi sang along to the song. I could imagine her slightly dancing but couldn't see it since she was still working with my eyes. I chuckled at the image in my head of the small teen dancing. "Love us or hate us, Nothin' can break us," Yugi sang on. That part reminded me of me, love me or hate me you can't break me. No one had yet to break me, and no one shall. Not till I die at least.

"This song is pretty good," I commented as she moved from my right eye to my left eye.  
>"It cusses a couple times but other than that it's pretty clean," she said making me laugh. Clean meant no cussing, so yeah take out the cuss words of course it's going to be clean! She continued to work as the song ended. "Warrior, -rior!" Yugi sang the last line.<p>

"I really do like that song, I can relate," I said. I could tell Yugi was nodding without even opening my eyes. I kept quite because Yugi was obviously putting the punished touches to my right eye.

"There done, and it only took me 30 minutes," Yugi said proudly. "Now open and look at my master piece," she said dramatically. Then started to drum roll on the small end table she had the makeup on. I opened my eyes and saw she had brought a portable mirror for me to see myself in. I grinned when I saw what she did to my eyes. Both eyes were done the same but they were done where they were done up like the symbol. They were exactly half black half white and curved into each other, a rhinestone was on either side to show the dot. They looked so pretty.

"Oh wow Yugi," I said flabbergasted, "This is amazing. You could make money doing this. I am sure girls at school would pay you."

"Really?!" Yugi said brightly and I nodded.

"Now finish my makeover," I said with a smile and she nodded excitedly. By the time she was done I had blood red lips, slight blush, some sparkle, and my hair was done up in two poufy buns that looked like cotton candy. She had put a yin-yang barrette at the base of one of the buns.

"And last but not least the jewelry," she said putting on the jewelry we had bought the other day. "You look so pretty Bakura," Yugi said smiling at her handy work. "I really did amazing," she said.

"That you did," I grinned at her as the smaller girl took out her cell phone.

"We still have a half an hour before you prince comes. So how about we ask questions to get to know each other better?" Yugi suggested. I agreed, that would be nice, and it should help me break some chains.

"Me first! Do you have a Yami? You know I do, you met her the other day when she came out," I asked Yugi my brown eyes big with question.

Yugi nodded, "Yep I do," she tapped her puzzle, "she's right in here. She mainly comes out when I play duel monsters though," she commented on the fact of why I hadn't seen her. "My turn now. How old was Amane?" she asked me. Wow that was very personal wasn't it?

"11," I said bluntly. I really didn't want to talk about Amane and how little of a life she got to live. "What happened to your parents?" I asked Yugi remembering I only met her grandfather.

"My dad left us when we were young so we went to stay with my grandfather. My mom works a lot so I barely get to see her," Yugi said. "Barely knew my dad, don't even know who he is or why he left. We only have one picture of all three of us together you know," she sighed. "My turn again. How old were you when your parents split?" Yugi asked.

"I was 8 years old. Think of a shorter me, with brown hair slightly lighter than Seto's, and no scars at all. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Amane had always been, but until the scars and white hair was pretty," I said with a shrug. "Okay now my turn again," I thought it over. What question should I ask? "When did you get your puzzle?" I asked her.

"Not too long ago actually. I finished it shortly before school began. My turn now!" Yugi said cheerily. "how did you manage to survive? I mean looking at those scars, you shouldn't be alive," Yugi commented.

"I shouldn't be alive, but not because of the knives. I shouldn't be alive because of the car crash that my Yami saved me from. Oh and as far as surviving goes, I just did I guess. I really don't know how I did but I did," this time I was telling the truth. Thorough all that I don't know how I survived with just scars and not mental or lasting physical damage. Well besides the scars that litter my skin. "Do you have a crush on anyone at school?" I asked evilly grinning when I saw her blush.

"I may have a slight crush on Joey," she mumbled but, much her dismay, I understood.

"AWWWWWWWW!" I cooed making her give me a slight glare. This sent me into a fit of giggles so loud I almost didn't hear the door. Yugi took out her phone to see what time it was.

"Its 6, there is prince not-so-charming," Yugi said grinning and I hit her with my pillow.

"He's charming to me," I told her laughing at the comment all the same.

"Oh gag me, but really its Kaiba, don't make him wait on you," Yugi said. I gave her a quick hug and ran downstairs.

"COMING!" I called to the door so he knew I wasn't ignoring him. as I ran downstairs Yugi was at my tail.

"I should go home but I'll wait till you two leave," Yugi whispered to me and I nodded as she went and hid as I opened the door. What I saw took my breathe away. There was Seto, he was in a tux that was neatly groomed, his hair was perfect, and he held out a dozen red tulips, my favorite. I took them and smelled them.

"Hold on let me just put this in a vase then I will be right out again," I told him walking over to where Yugi was, my kitchen. "Put this in a vase and then put it on my dresser in my room please," I told her.

"Sure thing Bakura. Have fun!" she called as I walked back over to Seto. Seto was look me over as if trying to figure out whether or not it really was me. I blushed and suddenly wanted something to cover up my stupid scars. I looked around for a coat until I felt a hand grab my wrist, I turned around and was face to face with a pair of dazzling blue eyes.

"Don't cover them up, they are beautiful, like you," he whispered in my ear making me shiver slightly. He grinned at the response, "Come on, I think you'll like where we are going."

"Oh really?" I teased, "and where is this mystical place?" I asked him as he walked me to the limo that was parked out front. Of course he would have brought a limo, I thought with a laugh.

"You'll just have to see," he said as he opened the door and I got in. the interior of the limo was just as amazing as the outside. The seats were leather and there was a red carpet inside. There was a small bar that held who knows what, food too, there were also lights on the ceiling that looked like stars. They sparkled different colors every now and then. "You like?" the CEO asked with a smirk.

"Like? I love it Seto. God I feel almost special," I said staring at the twinkling lights on the ceiling.

"Because you are special," he said. I turned around to look at him just as our lips connected. His lips were soft and like velvet as they connected with mine. My heart began to beat faster and faster. Just when I thought he might deepen the kiss the driver stopped.

"We're here Mr. Kaiba," the driver said. Seto sighed and broke the kiss, obviously let down that we had to.

Seto opened the door and got out, "After you."

I giggled, "Thank you kind sir," I said remembering how I had called him that on several occasions. He smiled and offered his arm, I took it and we walked inside. The inside of the restaurant was huge! Inside there was a huge entry way with a chandelier, marbel floors, and a huge starcase that split it from upstairs and downstairs.

"Reservation for Seto Kaiba," Seto said as the host looked up. The host gave us both a smile and his eye lingered longer on me than I would have liked. Seto stiffened when he noticed the host's lingering gaze and griped my arm tighter so he knew we were a couple.

"Right this way sir," the host said breaking his gaze on me to how us to our table. I wasn't sure whether the gaze was because of my scars or how I looked, wither way I didn't like it. Neither did Seto whose grip was firm, but not to firm, on my arm. As if to tell all the guys who stared, she's mine! "Here we are," the host said as he showed us a small table that had a candle burning in the middle of it. The host pulled out a chair for me and his gaze lingered on me again.

Seto cleared his throat causing the host to jump, "Thank you." The host nodded, gave me one last look, and disappeared. Seto glared at the host as he walked away and I giggled. "What?" Seto asked.

"You be all like 'she's mine' I find it cute," I said giving him a smile.

"You are," Seto said with a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said a happy smile, which only he can put on my face, was on my face. We ordered, everything seemed so expensive but Seto said to order whatever I wanted. I ordered a rather expensive steak while Seto got crab. "You like fish?" I asked mildly surprised. Hasn't he spent all his life in japan?

"Yes, my step-father fed me and Mokuba a lot growing up. We kind of grew to like fish because it was either eat it or get sympathy later from the cooks," Seto said with a shrug.

"The more and more I hear about your step-father the more and more he sound like my mother," I said shaking my head in disgust when I remember our fight. I really didn't want to throw that knife at her but it was either that or get hit in the head with a bottle.

"Execpt my step-father slightly cared about us, your mom doesn't seem to care at all," Seto pointed out. "Speaking of which, did you two get in a fight?" he asked.

"How did you know?" I asked. How could he tell? Was Yami right about the whole soul-mate stuff, not that it surprises me.

"Come on Bakura, what do you take me for? I know you, and you look concerned. What did she do?" he asked concern filled his voice.

"It's more like what she made me do. She threw a bottle at me but missed. Then she went to get another one and I went to the kitchen and got a knife. You see, I am VERY good at knife throwing. So I threw it and it hit the bottle my mother was holding and shattered it. I didn't want to throw it Seto, but I had to," my voice trailed off. I felt a hand come over mine and looked at him. My eyes met two blue orbs that I could just get lost in.

"I know you didn't like it. Has she done this before the bottle throwing," I adverted my eyes not wanting to say. He gave my hand a light squeeze and I looked back up, "Please, Bakura, tell me."

I sighed, I had to, "Yes, she has. Last week it hit my back and left gashes in it. They healed and now I have scars on my back as well as my arms and legs and stomach," I said sighing. Dang was I ugly.

"I don't care if it left scars, but Bakura you have to get away. When's your birthday?" he asked me. This made me laugh out loud, I completely forgot today was my birthday.

"Today," I said giggling. Seto looked me in surprise as if to say 'certainly she would rather do something else on her birthday than have a date with me, the drop-dead handsome CEO of Kiaba corp' not that I cared about the last part. It just fits him, you know?

"Really?" he asked still shocked. I surprised myself by walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

"Yes and there is nowhere I would rather be on this very important day than right here," I said grinning at my boyfriend. "Could you grant me one birthday wish?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh and what is this wish?" he asked not complaining about me sitting on his lap. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"I would just LOVE a birthday kiss you know?" I said grinning wildly. This caused Seto to grin and chuckle softly to himself.

"I think I can do that," he said and then we kissed. Like before I felt my heart flutter when my soul mates lips touched mine. This time he licked my bottom lip asking entry. Happily I opened my mouth and let out a soft moan as we started to deepen the kiss. Then we broke apart, both needing air.

"Best. Birthday. Present. EVER!" I told him smiling at him. Then got up and sat in my seat, much to his disappointment, because our food would be coming to. As much as I wish I could just sit in his lap and kiss him all day I knew that wasn't possible.

"Tomorrow I will give you your real present, I have the perfect thing," he said smiling at me. Wonder what that is, I thought to myself. Our food came and we ate in content peace. Not that awkward silence most couples have on first dates. Everything felt right with Seto. When we finished the host came back and his gaze fell on me once again. What was with this guy?

"Dessert?" he asked but it felt more like asked ME.

"Bakura would you like some dessert?" Seto asked me, "It is your birthday."

"It is? Well happy birthday to you!" the creepy host said.

"Actually I would love some cake, mother never lets me have any and we rarely had money for it when I lived with dad," I commented.

"Cake coming right up!" the host said and off he went before Seto could even say whether or not he wanted anything.

"He gives me the creeps!" I told Seto shivering. "I can't tell whether he is checking me out or looking at my scars," I confessed to him.

"He shouldn't be doing either," Seto grumbled and glaring at the door the host entered to go get my cake. Now it was my turn to comfort him, I put my hand on his hand.

"As long as you love me I don't care what anyone else does," I said giving him a small smile and I could feel myself blush.

"You look so pretty when you blush," Seto commented making me blush more. This made him grin and then my cake came. Of course the creeper host brought the cake out for me. Seto glared at the host but the host had his eyes on me.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," the host said handing me my cake, his eyes locked with mine. Seto again cleared his throat and the host looked annoyed.

"Can we have the bill?" Seto asked his eyes dared him to defy him or worse, come near me again.

"Of course Kaiba-sama," he said bowing and then going to get the cake. The host obviously saw that he had crossed the line with Seto. Flirting with the CEO's new girlfriend didn't seem to be the smartest thing.

"Thank you kind sir," I said smirking at the nickname I had given him.

"Any time 'Kura," Seto said smiling that he had come up with a nickname for me.

"Oh so now I have a nickname also, I feel so special," I said holding a hand to my chest and my other to my head like I might faint. Then in a teasing voice I said, "Oh my god I may die! Seto Kaiba now has a nickname for me." This earned me a laugh from Seto.

"You better believe it," he said smirking at me. Then the host came up with the bill. The host gave ome last look at me then left.

"I'm guessing I probably don't want to see the cost," I said cringing at how much money I must have cost him.

"Don't you worry about money, trust me," he said with a laugh. Then opened the bill and frowned.

"I could pitch in if it's too much," I offered reaching for my purse.  
>Seto stopped my hand, "it's not that, the creeper host gave you his name and number." Seto scowled at the host who had his eye on another pretty lady. "He's a player," Seto said. Then again, judging by some rumors, Seto use to be when he first came to school. This stopped after the first semester of being there. Apparently he claimed all the girls there were 'dull and boring'.<p>

"Well I don't fall for players like him. I would rather have a handsome burnett anytime," I said grinning at him. I really didn't want him thinking he had ANY competition at ALL! After all, he was the first guy who made me think I may actually be worth something. Only 4 other people in my life had made me feel that way. They included: dad, Amane, Yugi, and Yami. Only 5, if you included him, made me feel this way. I loved every one of them for it.

"Well I am going to go pay, you should go in the limo," Seto said obviously not trusting what the host would do if he saw me alone and not wanting me to see the cost of dinner.

"Okay," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then going outside to the limo that was now waiting us. Quietly I wondered if it had been waiting for us this whole time. The driver was standing outside and he opened the door for me. "Thank you," I said giving him a kind smile and getting in the car. Seto came out some time later. "Did you do something  
>to the host?" I asked him.<p>

"No," he said blinking. I giggled at his shocked face and moved so I was sitting in his lap.

"Shocker, I was worried you would kill him," I said giggling. Seto laced his fingers through mine making me smile and slightly blush. Me blushing made him smile.

"You'd be worth it," he whispered him my ear as he kissed my ears lightly making me shudder. Then he moved and kissed my nose, each one of my eyes, forehead, and finally my lips. I quickly gave into the kiss and we fought for dominance. He won, of course, and I moaned slightly. His lips were velvet and his tongue tasted like the crab he had just eaten. We kissed till we needed air.

"The gift that just keeps giving," I said when I finally caught my breath. Her grinned and was about to kiss me again when the limo stopped.

"We're here," the driver said.

"Where is here?" I asked hoping it wasn't home. I wasn't ready for my birthday night to be over…

"Sadly I do have to give you back to your mother," Seto said with eyes that said she really was sad.

"I know," I said as he helped me out. He walked me to my door, "See you tomorrow," I told him. He pressed me up against my door and kissed me, hard. Then I bit softly down on his lip making him pull away.

"See you 'Kura," he said with his trademark Seto smirk. He then went into his limo and drove off. I waited till the limo was out of sight before running in. I had to change before mom and her friend was back. Plus, I was eager to put the ring back on and see what Yugi did with the tulips Seto had brought.

When I got upstairs the first thing I did was take a shower to wash off the makeup and to get the hairspray out. Humming softly to myself I washed my hair, so content with life. Then I dried off and changed into my nightgown for the night. Then I threw all the makeup, jewelry, hair spray, and my dress to the back of my closet so my mother wouldn't find it. She would freak if she knew I was dating the CEO of a worldwide gaming company. All she would hear was rich. Then I slipped on my ring.

"YAY YOU'RE BACK!" Yami yelled through the mind-link. Yep missed me, I asked her teasingly knowing she would never admit it. "Maybe a little," Yami admitted. GASP, I teased, the great Yami would admit to missing her little hikari! "Perhaps," was all she said before I heard the door open. Quickly I curled up in my bed and looked like I was asleep.

"Where is the brat? You know she had the nerve to throw a knife at me earlier," my mom said to someone. So she wasn't alone. Another guy she brought home, I wondered in disgust.

"I will go check on her," I heard the voice of my mother's friend. The friend who was more of a mother to me than my own mother. Carrie came upstairs and opened my door. "Knock knock you up?" she whispered asked. Slowly I curled out of my blanket and nodded.

"Hey Carrie, how drunk is she?" I asked her.

"Very but she is furious that you threw that knife earlier. I'm so sorry it had to some to that," Carrie said sitting at the end of my bed. She eyes drifted to the tulips Seto brought me."Do my eyes decive me or does little Ry-Ry have a boyfriend?" Carrie asked teasingly. Ry-Ry was her nickname she gave me since she often stayed with me when mom was out.

"Yes but don't tell mother!" I said.

"Of course not. So who is he? Did you two go on a date tonight? Is that why you wanted me to take your mother out?" the questions flowed out of Carrie's mouth. I laughed quietly at this.

"Who he is doesn't matter, he does treat me good though," good was an understatement, I thought to myself. "Yes we went on a date and yes that was the reason. My friend came over and helped me get ready," I explained. Carrie nodded and smiled at me.

"You know if I could adopt you I would right?" Carrie asked me. This comment made me blink, I had never thought of this, Carrie adopting me. How would it be? Would it be nice? Well it would be nicer than here that is for sure.

"Why not?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows.

"I've brought it up with your mother on more than one occasion. I always get the same answer 'I'll think about it'." Carrie shook her head. "I am trying baby," she said and then kissed me on the forehead, "I care about you, if you ever need anything tell me," she said and then handed me her number. "Put this in your phone so you can contact me fast," she said. I put the number on my nightstand and then hugged Carrie with tears threatening to spill.

"Thank you," I choked out as she hugged me back.

"If I do adopt you," she said pulling me away, "you will be calling me mom, no? So why not start now?" she asked. I could almost squeal with happiness, I had a mom.

"Okay mom," I said smiling at how it sounded and how well it fit Carrie. Carrie looked a lot like an older Amane. The blonde curls fell halfway down her back and she had blue eyes. She looked beautiful and a perfect mom for me.

"Okay sweetie well I better go home, night," she said kissing my head.

"Night mom," I said and smiled as she left. My birthday just got better and better, now if I could just forget this morning… then I rolled over and fell asleep.

I awoke in Yami and my realm. It was decorated in blue and white, my favorite colors along with the colors of my favorite shirt, along with a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Bakura-kun', there was also streamers and confetti. Then the person responsible for it was in the middle of it all, Yami. I could almost cry I was so happy from tonight. "Happy birthday Bakura-kun," Yami said with a smile on her face. I ran and hugged her. She was shocked at first then relaxed and hugged back.

"Thank you," I told her and then pulled away.

"Ready for your birthday present?" Yami asked and I nodded. With Yami, you never know what to expect. Then a white light appeared, just as it had the first day I was here. I pieced two and two together and squealed. Then another light, huh?

"Happy birthday Ryou!" the first light squealed as it took the form of my sister. She ran over and hugged me, I picked her up and spun her around.

Then I heard the second voice, "Happy birthday darling." Then I turned around, recognizing the voice. I set Amane down, tears in my eyes as I ran toward the owner of the second voice, my dad.

"DADDY!" I screamed as I hugged him. Then I bawled, I missed them so much. Now I had a mom, Carrie, my little sister and dad back for the night, I saw my boyfriend earlier, and I had my Yami. I cried and cried. Amane hugged me too, then Yami, and we all stood there for a few moments just like that.

"I am so sorry," my dad apologized, but for what?

"For what?" I asked pulling away and breaking the group hug.

"I didn't mean to crash," he broke off, holding back tears. Did he really feel this guilty?

"Daddy! It's not your fault! That stupid truck driver didn't look and ran his red light," I told him looking at him in forgiveness.

"But you would be dead too if it weren't for her," my dad said pointing to Yami.

"Keep me out of this," Yami muttered and Amane giggled.

"And? Does it matter? Daddy you made me feel wanted, that all I can ask for now days. I don't blame you AT ALL! It wasn't you fault so get that put of your head," I told him trying to convince him of my words. They seemed to work, slightly.

"Okay, but tell me about this boyfriend," he said kiddingly. I blushed scarlet I'm sure as I remember us making out at the restaurant.

Amane giggled, "It's the CEO of the company I use to like so much daddy," she said. She grinned as I glared at her. The little blonde haired… actually angel now since she was dead and was my guardian angel. My dad's expression darkened.

"Boys like that are players darling," he said sterenly, "he may seem nice now but he'll drop you. Don't bother with him, focus on finding your true soul mate." I turned to Yami for help, I mean she was the one who said SETO was my soul mate.

"Umm, excuse me, Mr. Bakura," Yami said. This was the first time I had ever seen her even a little meek like me. "If my prediction is correct then Seto Kaiba is her soul mate. Even Amane noticed it," Yami said. Oh great job Yami, I thought, throw my sister under the bus with you.

My dad turned to my sister, "Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes daddy, you haven't seen her when she talks about him. I haven't seen her so happy to talk about anyone before," Amane said and I started to blush. Was this true?

"Then talk about him," dad said crossing his arms obviously unconvinced by Amane and Yami. Everyone starred at me and I felt uncomfortable.

"You did have a date with him tonight," Yami said trying to get me to talk. Her eyes said she was truly sorry for putting me in the position.

"YOU DID?!" Amane squealed. "I wanna know about it," this made me laugh. Of course she did, I thought amusingly.

"Was your mother okay with this?" dad asked. oh dear, I thought.

"She didn't know, she doesn't let me do anything. She throws bottles at me and burns me. I don't think she would let me go on a date with Seto. But daddy he's amazing. He isn't like any other guy I have ever met before," I giggled remembering how jealous he got when the host was starring at me. "He would protect me no matter the cost, trust me, he's the one." Dad looked me in the eye and smiled at me.

"Okay I believe you, you have that look in your eye like I use to when I talked about your mother. I still love her, just the old her. And I am sorry about what she does to you, I really am," he said. I hugged him again and smiled up at him.

"I know daddy," I said and hugged him tighter. Yami cleared her throat and we all looked at her.

"You are going to have to get up soon, I am sorry to end this so soon but I need to get them back. I am sure they will be back for holidays, right guys?" Yami asked.

"Absolutely," my dad said peeling me off and ruffling my hair like he used to.

"I will come in your dreams more often since I am supposed to protect you," Amane pointed out.

"Well bye guys," I said choking back tears as I gave them one final hug, and then they were gone. In a dazzling beam of light, they were gone. "Thank you," I said giving my Yami one last hug before I woke up.


	9. Chapter 8: The Trouble Trio

**Author Note: This chapter is pretty violent, the reason for the M rating. Don't like bloody scenes? Skip over this chapter**

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuigoh... Sadly**

Chapter 8: the trouble trio

When I woke up I felt happy, content, till I remembered my mother. Oh great, I thought, how many burns does throwing a knife add up to? A lot that's for sure, I thought sighing. "There is always the shadow realm," Yami commented. Only after Cassie adopt me, I thought back. "You and Seto made out last night?" Yami asked. You're going through my head again, I countered. "Okay yes, but still, you didn't mention that last night," Yami pointed out. In front of my dad, yeah, NO, I told her getting dressed. I breathed a sigh of relief, the scars would be covered again. "That's not a good thing," Yami grumbled but I ignored the comment. Then I rushed downstairs, still floating on cloud nine.

"MOM?!" I said when I saw Cassie was in our living room of the small house.

"You haven't called me that in a while," my mother grunted and I glared at her. I almost wanted to point out I was talking to Cassie but Cassie gave me look as if to say 'don't do it'. I motioned to mother but she just shook her head. Defeated I decided just to go get my breakfast.

"Why is Cassie here?" Yami asked me. I don't know why mom is here, but I will find out, I thought back to her. "Mom? That's new," Yami commented. I sent her what happened last night through the mind-link. "Ahhhh, I see, she wants to adopt you. How sweet," she said. Oh shut it, I thought back to her. Sometime Yami could be such a jerk, still, she was my best friend.

"So, Cassie, what brings you here so early?" I asked as I poured me some cereal.

"To make sure YOU, little miss, don't throw anymore knives at me," my mother yelled at me.

"Was that a challenge?" I asked her eyes narrowing. Was she really going to bring that up when I was in the KITCHEN and the kitchen is where I got the KNIVES?

"Okay you two calm down," Cassie said holding her hands up for me and my mother. My mother and I just glared at each other. Cassie sighed to herself, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"She's the one who challenged me," I muttered.

"Ryou," she said in her don't-start-with-that tone.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW THE KNIFE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" my mother yelled at me. My temper broke with those words.

"Bakura-kun calm down," Yami said but it was too late, I was seeing red.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ABUSES ME! I WAKE UP WONDERING IF TODAY WILL BE A BEATING OR A BURN OR IF I WILL HAVE A BOTTLE THROWN AT ME!" I yelled at her and with every word took a step forward. "I FIGHT BACK ONCE AND YOU HAVE TO GET CASSIE TO PROTECT YOU?! WELL LET'S SEE IF SHE DOES A GOOD JOB!" I yelled and grabbed a steak knife.

"BAKURA-KUN PUT THAT DOWN!" Yami yelled but I pushed her out. This was my fight, not her's.

"Ryou put that down," Cassie said calmly but her eyes danced with fear. Fear that she couldn't stop me. For she had never seen me this mad. Normally I was about as dangerous as a fluffy bunny, but not today.

"Ryou now there is no need for that," my mother said. If Cassie was scared my mother was terrified. Then I saw the ring glow and I knew Yami was trying to take over. She knew I was blood thirsty and had no intention to stop until my mother's blood was spilled. No, I yelled at her through the mind-link but it was too late, she had taken over.

"Okay," Yami said calmly and put down the knife. "I think I should remove myself before this gets worse," Yami said and then grabbed my backpack and left.

"NO!" I screamed from inside my mind room. "GOD NO! SHE NEEDS TO PAY!" I yelled and started to stomp around the dull room. Calm down, I'm not letting you out till you calm down, Yami thought to me. I took a couple breathes to calm down, I couldn't help that that woman made me crazed! You should really think about moving in with Seto, Yami offered an idea. "I should, think he'd let me?" I asked her. If he knows what she does and is making you do, yes, Yami told me. No I am giving you control since you are on the bus, Yami said through the mind-link. Then I went from being in my dark mind room to sitting on seat on my bus. Thanks, I though to Yami.

"Don't mention it, I don't want to go to jail," Yami said laughing. Though we both know I didn't care if we did or didn't back there. I think I'm going to ask Yugi if I could spend the night tonight, I told Yami. "Good idea," Yami said.

I looked out the window and saw Japan pass by. Domino was so pretty, I really need to get out more. I mean I hadn't seen anything. What had I heard from some girl? There was a place called Grandberry mall? I think so, that sounds cool. Apparently they even have movies in English as well as Japanese. Maybe Yugi and some of her friends could show me it, as like an outing. "You should bring it up today at lunch," Yami said agreeing with the idea. This made me excited, an outing with friends! FUN! I heard Yami chuckle at my excitement. "Glad to see you feel better," Yami said and you could almost hear her smile in her words. As long as I'm away from the witch women, I thought to her. She laughed at this too.

"Hey albino," some kid said. I turned around and saw some overweight kid with red hair and freckles staring at me.

"It's Bakura," I corrected the kids and turned back around. I heard a couple kids do that whole ooooo think they do. The first kid let out an angry huff.

"It's whatever I say it is, fluffy," the kid said making his friends laugh. Fluffy that brought back memories. No, I scolded myself, don't think of that, I didn't have time for flashbacks now.

"Why you really don't listen do you? The last time I checked I waasnt related to you, AT ALL! So just go pick on someone else," I said rolling my eyes and looking out the window again.

"Hand coming from left, grab it, I wanna see his reaction," Yami warned me snickering. Thanks, I thought back and whipped around grabbing the bullies fist. His expression was priceless and I couldn't help but smile.

"But… but... that's impossible… there is no way you could have known," the bully stuttered. I let go and gave him a slight push, pushing him back into the seat across from me.

"I don't have time for this," I said sounding bored.

"It seems the bunny need to be taught to respect her superiors," the bully said regaining his cool.

"I do hope you don't mean yourself," I said still bored with this whole thing. If someone was going to bully me, at least do it right! The bully looked angered, he looked more like a fat cherry though to me.

"That's it, bunny, you've done it now," he said huffing.

"Oh I'm so scared," I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes. Didn't this guy know my past? He doesn't even have the right to call himself a bully, more like just a moron.

"This guy is HALARIOUSLY stupid," Yami said who was cracking up in her mind room. Yea I know, I thought back. Though I was more bored than amused like her.

"You should be," the guy said and I just rolled my eyes, he was so stupid.

"He's gonna throw another punch, this time catch it without looking!" Yami suggested obviously having fun with this kid. Okay, I told her through the mind-link. When the punch came I was ready. Just like Yami said, I caught it without looking. Then I looked over my shoulder and sighed.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that," I said without any emotion as I let go and pushed back like before.

"HOW ARENT YOU SCARED?" the bully yelled at me.

"Temper tantrum much?" Yami said chuckling at the childish behavior of the bully.

"Listen I have dealt with a million times worse than you. So please, do yourself a favor and pick on someone else before you embarrass yourself," I said to him. The bully finally gave up on me and found a new target. This kids was responding the way he wanted, unlike me.

"How are they scared?" asked Yami. No idea, I thought back to her as we arrived at school. The bully didn't bother me for the rest of the day. Well he wouldn't have if I had lasted the rest of the day.

Smiling I went inside the building to look for my friends. I found Yugi almost instantly. She was easy to find after all, she was shorter than all the other students. Add that to the hair and she was an easy find. Then I noticed she was getting picked on by three older males, or at least I think they were older… "Hey back off," I told them walking up to Yugi and them. Yugi looked up at me with big thankful purples eyes. "Pick on someone your own size for once," I said glaring them as I stepped between them and my friend.

"Like you Fluffy?" one of them asked eyeing me hungrily. I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, the bullies looked confused.

"What's with people and calling me fluffy today, like seriously," I said shaking my head. The bullies looked at each other than shrugged my comment off.

"Move out of the way, fluffy, our fight isn't with you," the second bully said and tried to get passed me. That didn't stop Yami this morning so why should it stop me now?

"It is now," I said firmly and pushed him away from Yugi and I. neither of them would get passed me. For a moment I wished I had brought my pocket knife, which would make this easier. The bullies looked angered and Yugi grabbed my arm as if to tell me not to anger them so much. Gently I shook her off, she wasn't alone in this fight now, she had me. The bullies eyes then got wide and they left.

"Why did they run?" Yugi wondered aloud as I helped her up.

"Because you're not alone," someone said behind us. Yugi and I spun around to look at the owner of the voice. When we turned around we couldn't help but bust put into a grin, the people were Tristand and Joey.

"Guess they are more scared of you than they like to let on," Yugi said laughing. I grinned at her and she slightly blushed and pushed me slightly. This push caused me to laugh but not lose my balance. Then I noticed our group was almost complete except for one person.

"Where is Tea?" I asked the two of them. The duo just shrugged and we turned to Yugi, who seemed closer to Tea then the rest of us.

"She texted me this morning, she said her bus will be late so go one without her," Yugi said making the rest of us laugh. How did we know she would know?

"Ummm excuse me?" a small voice came. We all spun around to see who was trying to get ahold of me. The owner wasn't alone, there were three girls. The three girls were just a bit taller than Yugi, which made Yugi pout when she noticed this. Our group chuckled at the pouting Yugi.

"What do you need?" I asked the three small girls.

The first one who talked spoke again, "We wanted to talk to you," she said. she seemed to be the leader of the other two girls who just nodded. Could they talk at all, I wondered.

"Umm, okay," I said unsure of the reason. Then Tristan grabbed my arm and turned me around; he looked worried.

"Are you sure Bakura, the bell is about to ring," he said. Tristan was obsessed with being on time.

"It won't take long," the girl said challenging Tristan to keep her from talking to me. why did this chick want to talk to me so badly anyway? That alone was eating me up.

"Me careful I don't trust them," Yami said. They aren't that much taller than Yugi, what is the worst they could do, I asked her. "Never underestimate anyone Bakura-kun," was all Yami responded with. What was with every one?

"I'll be fine Tristan. Besides if I'm not back by lunch look for me, I'm sure I cant get myself in that much trouble," I said waving him off. "I'll meet up with you guys later, tell Tea I said good morning," I told them before letting the three girls lead me away.  
>"Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this?" was all I heard as I walked away, the person who said it sounded like Joey. Of all people I would have thought Joey would have seen through these girl's tough girl routine. I shook my head, why was my group so worried? Did I miss something?<p>

The three girl's lead me behind the school which I found strange. "Go now, I don't like this," Yami said sounding worried for me. Why is everyone like this! I will prove that they are nothing but cute little girls, I thought to Yami as I looked them over.  
>"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked them resisting the urge to get on my knees so I was at their level.<p>

"Are you or are you not dating Seto Kaiba?" the girl asked. How had they found out? The other two girl's looked at me in all seriousness, which made them look about as serious as kittens.

"I am," I said. Why did they want to know? The first girl crossed her arms, obviously not happy about this.

"Well break up with him," the girl said glaring at me. Excuse her?

"No," I said glaring at her as well.

"Then you leave me no chose. Beat her down girls," the first girl said and the other two girls broke out in a grin. What did she say?

"RUN BAKURA-KUN!" Yami yelled just before one of the girls ripped off the ring.

"My ring!" I yelled and while I was shocked the other girl kicked me in just the right spot. Down I fell and the torment didn't stop there. The blows continued, I tried my hardest to hide my ribs and face but it was no use, the girls were determined. They were blood thirsty, just as I had been earlier that morning. Somehow on of the girls got her foot between my arms and hit me in the ribs. CRACK! The sound of my rib cracking rang out. Then I started to cough and blood came out. I grimaced at the sight of my own blood on the pavement.

"You're pathetic, I hope this makes Seto see that," the main girl said. The other two girls stopped there blows and I tried to get up. Everything hurt, I had many bruises, a cracked or broke rib- I wasn't sure yet which –but I would get up. It was getting harder and harder to breathe with every passing second. My vision was starting to swim, what was going on? Then it hit me, I had broken my rib. Had it punctured my lungs? "Strike her down," the girl said. I wasn't prepared to be kicked again. The kick landed right in my rib, breaking it further. "You can't get up you useless mutt! Seto will fall for one of us not you!" She screeched.

"Seto. Will. Never. Fall. For. You," I breathed out. Breathing was hard, talking was nearly impossible. "Any. Of. You," I finished trying to stay awake. Sleeping sounded so good right now, but sleeping could lead to dying. I had to live, for Amane.  
>"KILL HER!" the girl roared. My eyes went wide with fear as the two girls advanced on me. No no no no NO, I screamed in my mind as their blows showered my body. Punches, kicks, bites, you name it they did it. Soon I was bleeding from multiple bight wounds, I was sure that half, if not all, my ribs were broke, my legs was numb and bleeding, not to mention I was coughing up blood. "Leave her to die alone," the leader girl said. Then she bent down and picked up my ring, "trophy prize," she said and then walked off, the other two girls in toe.<p>

"My ring," I said my voice barely a whisper. Just barely saying that sent me into a fit of coughing and the ground became even bloodier. I tried to sit up, move, something, but when I did I cried out in pain. Soon tears of pain rolled down my face, I was going to die. Someone had finally broken me.

"No you are not going to die, I refuse to let you," said a shimmery person. Amane, I wondered but couldn't ask. "I am your guardian angel, I shall lend you strength," Amane said. "Just hold in there to lunch, I am sure they will come and find you! Stay strong Ryou," she said. All I wanted to do was sleep, I thought. "NO SLEEPING!" Amane screamed. This at least made my eyes open, but my vision swam. Then came a coughing fit, more and more blood speckled the sidewalk. Soon it would be covered in the crimson of my blood. The darkness was to good to reists. Death, I thought, please take me swiftly, don't make me suffer. Then I fell unconscious.

Death didn't listen to me though. Somehow I regained consciousness just as a bell rang. "YES!" Amane yelled as her shimmery form spun around. "It lunchtime Ryou. They are going to find you, I promise you Ryou they will. Just hold on a little longer sister," Amane said comfortingly. My vision still swam and I was getting slightly dizzy from blood loss. Of course, since I was conscious, the coughing fit started up again. The sidewalk was now specked with more of my blood. Hadn't I read somewhere that if your rib punctured your lungs you could drown in your own blood? Great, I thought, I'm drowning, in my blood. Isn't that a great way to go? I had lost my ring, I had been broken, I was drowning in my on blood, yet for some reason I refused to die? Why is it that I always seemed to live? "RYOU DON'T DIE ON ME!" Amane screeched at me. It's okay, I wanted to say, I am ready to die. I mean, I shouldn't be alive in the first place. Then I heard the muffled sounds of voices, was someone really coming for me?

"Where else could she be Tristan, we have to find Bakura," Joey said. Though it was muffled to my ears, I could tell it was him.

"Back here is creepy though," Tristan argued. I had to do something or they would turn around. So I did the only thing I could, I coughed. That cough sent into a fit and crimson came out of my mouth thickly. "Did you hear that?" Tristand asked Joey. Yes, I thought, come for me please. At least then I may have a chance at living, living and teaching the trouble trio a lesson!

"We need to hurry up, what if that's Bakura?!" Joey said and then I heard them running. "oh god," Joey said when he saw me lying there in a pool of my own blood, barely living.

"Those brats are going to pay," Tristan said menacingly.

"They can wait, first we need to get Bakura help. Go get help, the nurse, and principal," Joey ordered Tristan.

"Okay, I'll be back you two," Tristan said and then sprinted away.

"We shouldn't have let you go. Those girls seemed like trouble. Oh god, Bakura," Joey said looking down at me. I opened my mouth to tell him it's okay, that he didn't know, but only started to cough again. My vision began swimming again and blood came out with each cough. Then I felt a stabbing pain in my chest, yep, my ribs were broken beyond repair, well maybe. Maybe they could fix me up. "Shhh, shhh, Bakura don't try to speak its okay," Joey said soothingly. Wow, I thought, didn't know rough and tough Joey Wheeler could be soothing.

"I'm back," Tristand said and I heard a gasp from both the nurse and principal. At least I thought it was the principal, I couldn't tell. My vision was still swimming and the dizziness was getting the best of me.

"Nurse Shelly, call 911 now," the principal told the nurse. The nurse said or did something but I wasn't sure what. Black dots were now invading my swimming vision.

"Bakura, Bakura hang in there," Joey said and then I was under again. Dang trio, this is all their fault. If only I had my ring, I would be stronger, or my pocket knife, then I would have be able to fight back.

The next part I was drifting in and out of consciousness. When I first resurfaced I was on a gurney. I heard several voices and gasps, some I recognized.

"Bakura," I heard a horrified gasp. That was Yugi, definitely. Then I heard her burst into tears and I felt my heart break. Then the next voice came.

"Oh. My. God," that was Tea, she sounded flabbergasted that someone would hurt me. please, I thought out to her, help Yugi. If I die, I hope Tea would take care of her. Another voice came in.

"She was right, she has been through worse than me,' the bully. I wanted to laugh, of course he would say that, I thought bitterly. Finally the last voice before I went under again.

"Kura," Seto said, "I promise whoever did this will be sorry," he promised. So this was going to help our relationship not hurt it. Well it would help if I lived through this… all I could think at that moment was, take that trouble trio! Then I was down and out.  
>The final time I woke up- I didn't wake up for some time after this at least –I was in the ambulance. Two people were talking and I caught bits and pieces of conversation. The bits and pieces were abut like this:<p>

"She should be alive…"

"The amout of blood loss alone"

"She's alive for a reason"

"This is the second time something has happened"

"This girl just refuses to die"

"She must be destined to do something great"

With the last sentence my consciousness was leaving me for the last time that day. Was I distend to do something great? If so, what was it?


	10. Chapter 9: Unconscious Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh... Sadly**

Chapter 9: unconscious dreams

When I went into a coma I found myself dreaming lots of different dreams. Some made no sense, others seemed so real they could really happen in the future, some were nightmares, others sweet dreams, but they all were just that, dreams. Nothing really needed to make sense. Some freaked me out with how real they seemed, as if I was dropped in the future. I tried to tell myself I was dreaming and I'd wake soon. I was half right, I was dreaming, but I didn't wake soon.

One dream I had was nice and calm, relaxing really. I was lying next to Amane, soaking up some rays of the little sun we got in England. Today was nice for English weather, almost too nice. The sun was peeking through white puffy clouds, the sky was more bleu than white. Amane and I were saying what the clouds looked like. "Look there's a bunny," I said pointing to a rather odd looking cloud. Amane giggled when she saw the cloud.  
>"Ryou, all these just look like cotton balls to me," she said shaking her head. Amane liked to live realistically, she had little imagination. The little she had was spent roleplaying with me and playing duel monsters with her friends. So, the simple task of seeing clouds as anything other than clouds was hard for her.<p>

"Use your imagination, I know you have one," I teased her. I knew she did, but I also knew she didn't use it often.

"But all these look like cotton balls, I can't even see how that cloud is a rabbit," she said pointing to the one I pointed to earlier.

"Well there are the ears," I said pointing to the top, "and the nose," I said pointing to the other spot, "and the head. It's more like a bunny head," I said. Amane giggled and shook her head, obviously still not seeing it.

"You are crazy Ryou, but you know that right?" Amane asked.

"Of course I know that, I mean I'm the great Ryou Bakura," I said grinning at her. Then I got up and breathed in the England air and looked around the field we were laying in. "race ya," I told Amane before taking off.

"No fair!" Amane complained as she jumped up and took off after me. I was laughing as I ran through the field, the wind through my hair.

"Come get me if you can!" I yelled back to her and I ran harder. Every step I took I felt better, I was laughing happily and just ran. Then the scene faded away into black. Too bad, I thought, I wish that was real life.

Next one was nightmare much to my dismay. I was standing in the field that I was just running in with Amane. Only this time Amane wasn't there and it was raining. No scratch that, POURING! I had not been standing there for two minutes and my clothes were already soaked, exposing my scars. Then I looked down to see what I was wearing; I was wearing my blue and white striped shirt with my gray yoga pants. This use to be my normal outfit so I was obviously in England again. Probably the same field. I needed to find shelter from the downpour so I started to walk.

As I was walking I heard the crack of lightning followed by menacing sounding thunder. Not good, I thought and I started to sprint. I was soaked and there was lightning, plus I had the worst luck. With my bad luck I would get struck, no problem. Then I heard another crack. Looking over to the only tree in the meadow I saw that it had been hit. Though not on fire do to the heavy downpour that continued. Oh god, I thought, that is to close for comfort. Where could I find shelter though? I didn't even know how far this field was from anything! Another clap of thunder and strike of lightning, they were now becoming for frequent. This. Was. Bad. Now sprinting I slipped in some mud.

When I slipped lightning stuck right where I had been standing just moments before. "That can't be a good sign," I muttered as I scurried to my feet. Now I was soaked and caked in mud, needless to say not happy. As soon as I started to run though I realized I had hurt my ankle. "AHHHHH!" I cried into the rain. The pain was so bad it made me fall again. Great now I have to crawl, I thought bitterly. Then I started to crawl fast. BOOM! Another clap of thunder came and my nerves started to sky rocket. If I got hit by lightning, game over. Wait, scratch that, life over! Very few people survived that, though I did have a reputation of surviving things like that. I didn't want to push that though.

As I crawled the lightning became more and more frequent. This was really freaking me out. This all seemed to real for a dream. I never had dreams this realistic. You don't feel the pain of a sprained ankle in a dream, now do you? Your clothes don't become wet and muddy in dream, now do they? Plus my hair was mattered exactly like it does when wet. If this was a dream then I need to applaud it. This was the realest dream I had ever had that's for sure. There was another clap of thunder to break me of my day dreaming. No, I thought, I need to focus on finding shelter and crawling, not if this is a dream or not.

Finally I found a small ditch. Not much of a shelter but at least I would be on lower ground. There was a minus of this, it was pretty far away. My stomach was becoming scratched form crawling and the rocks were digging into any skin that happened to show. Also my ankle was now throbbing in pain. How on Earth could I make it there in time? Then there was a crack of lighting and a roll of thunder. Well, I thought, I have to try now don't I? Sighing I started to crawl again.

When I had almost reached the ditch I was stuck. I was so close, I could feel the edge.  
>Of course it had to stick me THEN! Pain came over me as I cried out into the rain that continued to fall around me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agonizing pain. Then came a weird numbing feeling as the electricity started to surge through me. Then it went to the ground and my vision blurred and went black. Please tell me that was just a dream, I silently prayed as I blacked out.<p>

Then came the dream I had whenever I was close to death in real time. "Ryou," I heard a soft voice call. Slowly I opened my eyes to see who was calling me. My vision blurred but cleared after I blinked a couple times.

"Ryou," called a different voice, this one more muscular than the first. The first sounded like a young girl. My whole body was stiff and ached slightly. I groaned and then sat up. A bright light momentarily blinded me as my eyes adjusted. When they finally did I saw two figures standing in the middle of the light; the figures were none other than Amane and daddy.

"Amane, daddy," I said my voice was raspy and hoarse.

"Yes that's right deary, now come to us," my dad said holding his hand out. I got to my feet and started toward him before stopping myself. Did this always happen in the movies before the person died? Isn't that why they say DON'T go into the light? That was most definitely what I was doing, going into a light.

"Come on Ryou, hurry," Amane called. Amane wouldn't want me to die. When I was ready to earlier she told me to hold on, not to die on her. Was I just going to walk into some light and possibly die when I had survived so many things I SHOUDLNT have?

"What's in that light?" I decided to ask. Maybe they could tell me and I would know whether or not I would die.

"Paradise," my dad his hand still out to me. I then started to walk further before stopping again, isn't that what they said heaven was? Paradise? We had never been religious but I had heard about it a lot from peers.

"Would I die?" I asked bluntly. This was what I needed to know before I came to them. This all seemed to fishy. They were dead, there was a bright light, and I was probably in a coma.

"In the human world yes but spiritually no," my dad said. at first I thought this could be good. No more bullies, no more pain, no more suffering period. So I started to walk towards them, then I heard it.

"Ryou don't die on us," the voice was faint and pleading. Was I hearing what was going on in the real world? Was I dying? "RYOU DARN IT DON'T DIE ON ME!" I heard a sob after this. Who was talking?

"Kaiba it's no use," I heard someone say.

"Seto?" I asked turning around. Where was he?

"Don't say that! She can make it! Kura if you can hear me come back don't die," Seto said. this was happening right now, I was dying. My mind spun, this was why I was seeing them, I was about to die. Weren't they giving me a choice though, couldn't I go back?

"Kaiba's right Tea, she can make it," I heard a small voice say. Yugi?

"Yugi you can't think that. Too much hope leaves you crushed, she's gone," Tea said confiming my suspicions about who it was.

"But that is all we have now Tea, hope. Hope that Bakura is going to get better. Hope that she isn't dead, that she can hear us and know not to go into the light or whatever," Yugi argued. Well Yugi said it, DON'T go into the light Amane and dad wanted me to go into. This made me take a step back.

"Ignore them sister, come with me," Amane said still trying to win me over.

"You told me not to die. There is still something I must do, I know it. I just got friends, friends who are telling me not to die. NOT to go into the light you want me to go into," I told her taking more steps backward away from the light.

"Amane is right Ryou, ignore them and come home. Come with us. There will be no more suffering, which is all living is, suffering," my dad said. They both could see I was really thinking about NOT joining them like they wanted me to.

"You're wrong, I have had so many good times with those people. With Seto and Yugi and all of them. Life has suffering yes, but that is not all it is," I told them taking more steps away.

"Ryou don't walk away from me," Amane pleaded. This broke my heart, because that's what I had to do. I couldn't go with them, I just couldn't.

"I am sorry Amane, I can't come with you yet. You see, I am not ready to die yet," I told them standing my ground firmly.

"Very well as you wish," my dad said and then the light faded.

"SHE'S ALIVE! I TOLD YOU SHE WOUDLNT DIE TEA!" I heard Yugi say.

"Thank god," I heard Seto say sighing in relief.

"Well what you know," Tea said and I could tell she was smiling. I sighed, well I was alive, but for how long?

Then sometimes I had dreams that featured Yami. Those dreams tore me a part because I knew they had taken my ring. She was gone, but that didn't stop me from dreaming about her. There was one where I was at train tracks. On one side of the tracks I was standing there. Just standing looking at the other side. We were in the countryside of some place. All you could see was grass and trees. On the other side of the tracks I saw Yami. "Yami?" I asked and she nodded. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK!" I yelled. She stayed silent, what was with her? We just stared at each other for a while.

"Why won't you say anything?" I asked her worried I had done something. Sure they had taken the ring, but she couldn't be mad about that. Yami pointed to her mouth and shook her finger. "You can't talk?" I asked her. Man I hated charades. Yami nodded and I looked at her confused. "Why?" I asked her. She pointed down at our ring. I looked down, I saw my striped shirts and yoga's but no ring. Oh no, I thought, even in this dream world I didn't have it. She gave me a sad and weak smile. "How will I get it back?" I asked. She looked frustrated at this question. Then she glared at someone I couldn't see. "Do they still have it? The trouble trio?" I asked and she shook her head. This made me sigh in relief. "Did my friends get it back," I asked. She smiled and nodded happily. This made me smile as well. Good, I thought, when I awoke I would get it back, and with the ring I would get Yami back.

"Can I touch you? Like hug you? I miss you so much! I am so sorry! I should have listened to you!" I cried as tears fell down. I couldn't help it, I felt so bad. Yami held up her hand to stop my rambling. "Can I hug you?" I asked biting back tears that threatened to spill. It was my fault we couldn't talk, all mine. If I had just listened to her. Yami shrugged not knowing whether I could or not. If I had to guess I would have said not, why else were there tracks in front of us?

"Whats with the tracks?" I asked her and again she shrugged. I would have asked her whats with the shrugging but I already knew that. She couldn't talk because of MY mistake. "Am…" I almost didn't want to ask but I knew I had to, "Am I dying?" Yami looked shocked at the question. She hadn't expected that but with me she should have. Then she looked down at her feet not wanting to answer. Either she was messing with me or I was. I was hoping for the first one. "Yami answer me!" I screeched making her jump and look at me. I needed to know this fact. Didn't Seto and Yugi and Tea all say I was? For a while we just starred at each other, neither one breaking the eye contact. We stood like that for some time.

Then, the time passed and Yami sighed. It was a weird sigh since she made no noise. Yami was turning into a mime really, it was funny and sad all at the same time. Yami looked me in the eye and gave me a swift nod. Yes, I was dying. "OH THAT'S JUST WONDERFUL!" I yelled out to the country. Yami looked sad that she had to break the news to me. "Then again knowing me, I will bounce back. You know I have a thing with doing that. You're supposed to be dead, WELL GUESS WHAT THE DEAD DON'T LIVE!" I screamed out. "If they did I wouldn't be living with witch woman now I would?" I asked to no one in particular. I was just mad, mad I was dying, mad I hadn't died yet, and mad that I was even in this situation to begin with. If I had listened to the people around me, I wouldn't be here. I would be with them, at school, alive and well. Of course I didn't though, not me! I let out a groan and Yami looked at me apologetically.

"Now what?" I asked her defeated in every way. I had told Amane and daddy I wasn't ready to die, but I was still stuck in this forever long coma it seems. Yami again shrugged, she didn't seem to have very many answers for me tonight. The one time I ask for her help and she's no help at all! "Well how about this, I am going to try and hug you. Maybe that'll make me feel better," I said sounding exhausted. I don't know how I would be since I was in a coma after all! As I walked over the tracks I waited for some train to come or something. When nothing happened I continued to tread down them, cautiously. When I got over there I threw my arms around her. Only to have me fall flat on my face. When I rolled over Yami was gone. I felt like she was ripped away from me all over again.

Then there were the dreams that seemed to real to be just dreams. Like this one of me in the future. It felt like I was just dropped in another time period. Like, it all was so, unreal. One second I am falling in the darkness I fall in before going to a new dream and the next I am standing in a kitchen making coffee. Why was I making coffee? I hate coffee! "Honey is the coffee almost done?" I familiar voice asked me. I turned to see Seto had just walked in. he looked exhausted and like he just woke up, which I guess he did. I looked over at the coffee, yep it was almost done.

"Almost," I said giving him a smile. He seemed, older. Not by much just a couple years. The major give away was the height, there was no way he was the same height as the Seto I was currently dating. The coffee made a ding sound and I poured him a cup of coffee. Seto was sitting at a small bar where I could hand him the coffee threw the window and still be in the kitchen.

"Thank you Kura," he said smiling at me as he sipped his coffee and read the newspaper. Well, he still had the nickname for me. Not that I didn't like that nickname, in fact I loved it. Just hearing the nickname made me grin at him. "Could you wake up Mokuba?" he asked me. Yep, it couldn't be that much older. Even if I moved in Mokuba couldn't move out till he was 16 and I saw more along the lines of 17 or 18. Seto would make that kid stay here till then, I just knew it.

"Sure," I said and walked out. Please let Mokuba's room be the same room as it is now as it is in the future. When I got to the room it was in in current times I found out it hadn't changed. Mokuba was lying on his bed sprawled out everywhere and slightly snoring. This made me chuckle slightly. He still had his long bushy hair but he too looked older. He looked about 15 or 16. This made me think of something. I looked down at my ring finger to see a gorgeous ring. It had a HUGE opal in the middle, my favorite stone because I thought I reflected life, surrounded by Tourmaline and Sapphire's. This was probably our birthstones which meant that Seto's birthday was in October. Man did I hope I woke up in time for it!

Walking over to Mokuba I slightly shook him, "Mokuba, wake up." Mokuba groaned and rolled over. This made me chuckle, yep he was a teenager now. "Mokuba you need to wake up," he grunted this time in response. This made me shake my head, he needed to get up. I looked over at the clock; it read 11:00. He REALLY needed to get up. "Mokuba if you are not up and around in 10 minutes I am sending Seto in here after you," I threatened laughing as he sat up and looked at me.

"You wouldn't," Mokuba said eyes slightly narrowing.

"You know I would," I said chuckling. Him trying to glare just made him looked like an angry fluffy kitten.

"Okay, okay I am up," he said starting to stand up.

"We'll be in the kitchen," I told him as I shut the door so he could change. Then I went to the kitchen. As I did I passed by a photo that caught my eye in the hall. It was a photo of my and Seto's wedding. In the picture I was wearing a beautiful dress that was some sort of crystal- knowing Seto diamonds- at the top and the bottom was long silk that trailed behind me slightly. Seto was wearing a tux that looked rather dashing on him, he was smiling at me and I was smiling at him. This made me look down at my ring and smile getting married to Seto, I could live with that, I thought laughingly as I started the rest of the way down the hall to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen Seto put down his newspaper, took a sip of his coffee, and smiled at me. "Is he up?" he asked me.

"Well, he will be. I told him if he isn't up and around in 10 minutes then I am sending you in after him," I said walking over to him. He got up and went behind me, putting his arms around me in a hug. Man I loved hugging like this, he obviously knew. I wondered how long we had been married for.

"Oh the is oh so evil of you," he said planting a kiss on my forehead. I felt myself break out into an automatic smile that only he could bring out.

"Well you know that me. The evil angel I am," I said smiling up at him. He was just about to say something when I heard a baby cry.

"I'll get her," Seto said but I stopped him. Quickly I tried to think of an excuse. I just wanted to see our baby but that wasn't good enough.

"I told Mokuba that you would get him up and someone has to be with the baby if he doesn't get up," I pointed out. Yes good save, I praised myself.

"Good point, come on then," he said smiling and took my hand. This made me smile as well. It's good to know that whenever Seto and I get married, it'll still be romantic.

Seto led me to a small room that was decorated in light purples, different shades of pink, and light green. So cutesy, I thought as I looked around. Over by one of the walls was a small crib that held a small child. Over the crib, in different colored letters, was her name. When I say what her name was I bit back tears, only because it would be weird since the kid Seto was now holding looked to be around a year old. Her name was Amane. "Shhhhhh," Seto said bouncing baby Amane slightly to try and calm her. Amane giggled happily as I smiled down at her and at my husband.

"You said you'd be in the kitchen," Mokuba complained walking in. This made me chuckle because I did indeed say that.

"Amane started to cry so the plans changed," I said shrugging. Mokuab groaned and threw his head back as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"My neice can be so annoying at times," Mokuba complained and Amane giggled. This made me and Seto laugh like mad.

"If you thinks he is annoying now just wait till she is older. If she is anything like her mother she will be NUTS!" Seto said laughing as I faked a scowl.

"I am not nuts!" I told him.

"Keep telling yourself that," Mokuba muttered and we all laughed. Even me, though the comment was directed toward me. Then the scene faded. It faded from where all of us were laughing with Amane in Seto's arms giggling. The last thought I had before the scene was gone was how much I wished that would come true.

Sometimes I could hear what was going on outside. One conversation tore me a part and made me want to wake even more. In fact this was the last time I dreamed before the waking dream. This conversation gave me the strength I needed to wake from my coma.

"How is she?" I heard someone ask. Mokuba perhaps, I thought. I was in an all-black room, which is where I went to when I listened to the outside.

"Not any change," the other one said. Yugi, I knew it was Yugi!

"YUGI!" I yelled. Oh I missed her so much. I missed her, I missed Seto, heck I even missed Yugi's friends!

"How is Seto?" Yugi asked. Yep, the other person was Mokuba.

"Not any better either. I haven't seen him this way since mom and dad died. He isn't eating right, he is barely sleeping, all he talks about is Bakura, and I'm getting scared. If she doesn't wake up, if she dies, what will become of him?" Mokuba sounded worried. I had never heard him sound this worried before. Oh no, I thought, what have I done.

"She'll wake soon," Yugi tried to reassure him. Yes, I thought, yes I will. Wake up stupid body! Wake up! I was screaming inside my mind, I need to wake up. Tears spilled from my eyes as I cried. This had gone on for far too long. I was ready to see the world again, to see my friends.

"I AM WAKING UP BODY AND YOU CANT STOP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Time to wake up, I thought and then it happened. I started to wake.

Bright lights started to invade my vision. What was going on, I wondered and then it hit me. I was waking up. Yes, I mentally screamed. Yes, I could see them! My vision swam and my hearing came back. I heard a beep that must be the heart monitor. Then I heard a slight sob, which was Yugi. Yugi was still in the room. Why was she sobbing? Oh, right, I was dying. Not any more, I thought and put all my strength in waking up. If. I. Just. Could. Wake. Up.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked and then I awoke.


End file.
